Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words
by HOAFAN4EVER
Summary: Sequel to The Stolen Love Potion.Jerome finds out that someone has taken a photo of him and Nina hugging. What happens when someone sends the photos to Fabian? Is it Joy seeking revenge? Will Fabian let jealousy rule or will his trust in Nina hold strong?
1. Nina and Jerome?

**_Hey Guys! I'm finally back with the sequel to the Stolen Love Potion! I honestly suggest that you read The Stolen Love Potion first, otherwise you will probably be lost throughout the story. _**

**_Okay few thing before you go on:_**

**_1. This Story has nothing to do with my 1st Story(Confessions at Midnight) so please in future chapters, don't get mad at me if I wrote something earlier and now there's something else. Thanks;P_**

**_2. Thank you guys supporting me and REVIEWING:)_**

**_3. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome friend: CrimsonLove11! She has been an amazing help with this story and it feels right to dedicate the beginning them. :)_**

**_4. This is not a Jina (Jerome and Nina) Story. It may see like it in some chapters but i assure you it's not. Sorry, but if you're like me, a fan of JINA AND FABINA, then you will probably enjoy my story:)  
><em>**

**_Well I think that's all for now, umm let me check, thanks... blah blah blah... dedication... _**

**_Yep That's it:) _**

**_As Always PLEASE REVIEW?/! and I'll see you at the bottom!_**

**_HERE's PICTURES ARE WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS! :D  
><em>**

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 1**

**Fabian's POV**  
>It's been three weeks since the whole "love potion" incident and Nina and I are doing pretty good. Great actually; we're back to how we were before Joy, you know, made me drink a love potion.<br>Anyways, it's Monday night and it's Nina's and Jerome's turn to do the dishes.  
>After everyone finished eating, Nina and Jerome collected our plates and started to wash them.<p>

The rest of us left to do our own thing.

Mick went to Mara's room and they're doing homework, Alfie is helping Patricia in the laundry room,

and Amber is in her room, probably fixing her hair.  
>I walked into my room and stepped something.<p>

An envelope?  
>I picked it up and read that it was addressed to me.<br>I walked over to my bed and sat down. Once I sat down I opened the envelope.

Inside was a picture of Nina, hugging... Jerome?  
>I flipped the picture over and there was writing on the back,<p>

"I don't think this has anything to do with their brother-sister relationship" it read  
>I put the picture on my bed and walked outside.<p>

I peeked into the kitchen and saw Nina and Jerome having a water fight. Nina was running away from Jerome who looked completely soaked.

Once He caught up to her he picked her up from behind and spun her around in a circle.

I tried getting a closer look but then I accidentally bumped into the mirror and knocked over a few books; quickly I hid behind the door.

"What was that?" Jerome asked putting Nina down

"I don't know. Let's finish the dishes so you can dry off." I heard her say

"Alright?" Jerome looked around

I sighed in relief and quietly escaped to my room.  
>Once I got into my room I walked over to my bed and took out the photo.<p>

I laid down and stared at the photo.

_Maybe... No. She doesn't like him._ I thought to myself  
>I looked at the picture then heard knock on my door.<p>

"Come in!" I stuffed the photo under my pillow.

"Hi," Nina poked her head in

"Hey." I greeted

"So what have you been doing?" She asked me

"Oh nothing, just looking at pictures." I held up my camera

"Oh can I see?" She asked before taking a seat on my bed

"Umm, actually I wanted to ask you something," I said putting my camera on my bedside table.

"Ok sure ask away," she said

"Jerome's…umm… and… You… Ehem… are pretty close?" I stuttered

"What?" She laughed

"You don't have feeling for Jerome right?" I asked shyly

"Eww Jerome? Gross! No!" She laughed

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't you think I would do this," she put her hand on my neck and pulled me toward her.

Our lips were barely touching until she crashed her lips on mine. Her lips were so soft.

It wasn't long until our little kiss turn into a full-on snogging session.  
>She pulled away and leaned her forehead on mine.<p>

"See?"

"Totally," my voice cracked. _Darn that's not attractive_

She giggled; "you're cute after we make out." She said

I blushed

"You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to be able to her a pin drop!" Victor yelled from the hallway

"I guess I should go to bed now." Nina said standing up.

"Oh okay goodnight." I said

She walked through the door. And I laid back down

Then Nina ran in and kissed me again.

"Goodnight" she whispered, and pecked my lips before running out the door

Mick came into our room and plopped onto his bed

"G'night Mate!" He whispered

"Night!" I said under my covers

I pulled out the picture and looked at it.

I do trust Nina, I do. I sighed and fell asleep

* * *

><p>SO How was it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews:)<p>

I should have the next chp. in a few days so be on the look out!

Oh and please check out my friend's (**CrimsonLove11**) story she's a great writer:)

PLEASE REVIEW?/!

_Manda (Still feeling good)


	2. She's Back

**Hey Guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ON CHP. 1:) It made me so happy!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read my stories:)**

**You guys are all Awesome! Fantastic even! **

**okay lemme shut up now so you can read! This chapter is kinda short but very important:)**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<p>

Chp. 2  
><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

***Friday Morning***  
>Nina and I were eating breakfast and we heard the doorbell ring.<br>Trudy ran over and opened the door.

"Joy! Welcome back sweetie!" Trudy exclaimed

I looked at Nina and I could tell we both had the same pleading look in our eyes.  
>We quietly got out of our seats and snuck into the kitchen<p>

"Let's hide in my room," I whispered

"No, she'll be looking for you there, I have a better idea." She took my hand and we snuck into Jerome and Alfie's room.

_Great._I thought sarcastically

"Hi" Nina whispered

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jerome asked Alfie was lying on his bed playing a game

"Joy's back" I stated

"What?" Jerome and Alfie said tossing whatever was in their hands into the air

"Yep..." Nina said

"That nut-job" doesn't know when to quit! Jerome said

"No kidding," I scoffed and rolled my eyes

"So do you mind if we hide in here for a few minutes?" Nina asked Jerome

He looked at Alfie and they nodded

"Sure, just ignore this." Jerome said pointing to mostly everything in the room.

After a few minutes in Jerome and Alfie's room, we heard Trudy call from the kitchen

"Jerome! Alfie! Wake up sweeties! You'll be late for school!" Trudy called

We all sighed and crept out of their room.

Everyone else was already at the table eating breakfast.

"Joy?" Patricia asked joy who was sitting on the couch

"Yes Patricia?" She asked clearly smiling

"Umm what are you doing here?"

"Ms. Mercer is back because her father wants her back." Victor walked in

Everyone except Mara and Mick rolled their eyes.  
>"Now get off to class!" Victor commanded<br>We sighed and scurried out of the dining room  
>Me, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia were about to walk out the door until we heard Joy call for us<p>

"Fabian! Nina! Wait!"

We stopped and turned around.

"I-I'm Sorry" Joy said

Patricia rolled her eyes

"I really am, I never should have done that to you Fabes. And I'm sorry Nina, for being such a witch. Will

you forgive me?" She said

I looked at Nina and she began to walk backwards. Attempting to escape…

I held her hand and nodded

She looked me in the eyes for a few seconds, almost examining me. After looking at Amber and Patricia,

She finally nodded and I looked at Joy

"Sure Joy, we forgive you." I said

"Oh Yay! Thanks Fabes!" She jumped up and down and hugged me.

I awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her off.

"Oh and thanks Nina!" She hugged her.

Nina stood there motionless until Joy pulled away.

She skipped off to the common room and left

I squeezed Nina's hand and she sighed

I kissed her cheek and she blushed

"Oh come on! We'll be late for class if you two keep this up!" Patricia groaned

We laughed and went to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Who thinks it's an act? Hmm? Tell me in your reviews! The next chp. is in editing right now, so it will probably be up on Saturday?<br>**

**Please Review and Thanks for reading!**

**_Manda**


	3. It's Joy's

_**Hey Guys, here's chp. 3! Bad news though: My room's being re-done, and my computer that has CHP. 4 is unplugged. Right now I'm using my netbook, but it's not going so well... SO I don't think chp. 4 will be p until next week:/**_

_**Sorry Guys:(**_

_**Anyways, Thanks for reading!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW?/!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<p>

Chp. 3

**Nina's POV**

At school, we were given twice as much homework than usuall.

Ugh... Maybe I can get Fabian to help me. I'll ask him when we get our last class; Drama, Mr. Winkler said be prepared for something on Tuesday?

Fabian and I were walking through the halls; about to head home until, Mrs. Andrews asked him to stay back.

He shrugged and kissed my cheek an left. Amber, Patricia, and Mara left immediately after class to start on their homework. Mick and Alfie went to play some Soccer. Football? As they call it here.

I went to my locker and got my books. After grabbing my books I walked to the doors and pushed them open with my shoulder. I began walking to the house until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I dropped my books and grabbed the hand, preparing to twist the persons wrist.

"Whoa! Whoa! Nina! Wait!" The person yelped

I let go of his hand.

"Jerome!" I yelled

"Big grip for a small girl." Jerome said rubbing his wrist.

"Jerome! Don't scare me like that!" I slapped his shoulder and bent down to pick up my books.

He bent down began helping me.

"Sorry." He laughed

I got up and we continued walking.

"Here, let me help you." Jerome said taking some of my books.

"Thanks." I said

"So, Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" Jerome asked

"Don't you think it's weird how we haven't seen Rufus lately? He's still out there and one of these days he'll figure out that stuff we gave him was fake."

"Oh dear Nina, you're just being a paranoid. A silly, little, paranoid, American". Jerome teased

I laughed and shoved his shoulder

We got to the house and walked into the common room.

Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Fabian? How did he get here before me?

"Nina! Jerome! Come sit down! I have a surprise for all of you!" Trudy said

"Okay?" Jerome said

I took a seat next to Fabian on the couch and he looked at me, then Jerome, then back at me.

I laughed and quickly kissed his lips. He blushed and put his arm around me. I opened my book and we began homework.

Alfie and Mick came through the door and Trudy pulled them into the common room and sat them down.

"Okay, now that you're all here I can tell you. We're all going into town! This Saturday!" Trudy announced

"Really?" Amber said clearly excited

"Yes! At 12:00. Right before supper. This way I'll get a break from cooking for Mick!" Trudy laughed

We laughed and Joy walked in.

I guess she took back her bed in Patricia and Mara's room.

**Fabian's POV**

Joy walked in and sat down on the armrest on Patricia's chair.

Patricia looked at her and Joy whispered something into her ear. Then Patricia looked surprised and Joy nodded.

I heard Patricia say "okay."

Joy hugged her then began talking with Mara.

Patricia wrote down something on a piece of paper and passed it to me.

_Joy apologized and she told me she's not staying here long. Her dad just wants her to stay here for a while. She'll be leaving the school and the house before the end of the month. _It read

_Okay. Less drama... _I wrote

I passed the paper back and Patricia scoffed.

"So, we'll need partners for Saturday! 4 groups of 2, 1 group of 3! Now who's with whom?" Trudy said holding a paper and pen.

"I call Patricia and Fabes!" Joy raised her hand.

"I-I... I" stuttered trying to object

"Okay! Patricia, Joy, and Fabian. In one group." Trudy said

I looked at Nina and she had a murderous look in her eyes. I held her hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb.

I looked down at Nina's book and continued reading.

"So it's Amber and Alfie, Patricia, Joy, and Fabian," Trudy wrote down.

"I call Nina!" I heard someone I expected to say.

I turned around to see Jerome raising his hand.

Nina looked at me and shrugged.

_Great_. I thought

So it's: Amber and Alfie, Nina and Jerome, Mara and Mick I presume?, And Patricia, Joy, and Fabian? Trudy read off her paper

We nodded. _Some of us not willing to nod._

"This is so exciting!" Trudy left

"I have to get my laptop be right back." Nina said standing up.

When she left, I walked to my room and stepped on an envelope.

I picked it up and opened it.

Inside was 2 pictures.

One was of Nina and Jerome playing in the kitchen the other night, the other was their spring dance photo. His arm was around her waist...

I flipped it over and it read, "Don't they make a cute couple?"

I tossed it into my bedside drawer, and caught a glimpse of the other photo.

Whoa Whoa Wait...

I pulled out the picture and examined the writing.

" I know that writing." I said to myself

"It's Joy's..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay! There's chp. 3! <strong>_

_**Who sensed Foreshadowing in this chapter? :)**_

_**As Always, Please Review!/?**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**_Manda**_


	4. Cameras and Cameraphones

_**Hey Guys and Gals! I'm uploading this chp. today, but I don't expect to have chp. 5 soon...**_

_**I decided to put chp. 5 and 6 in 1 chp. so it becomes longer for you guys.**_

_**This chp. is kind of short, but still very important.**_

_**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Okay let's get to it:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! And I Really should Thank all of you who read and review my story!**_

_**So THANKS:) :) :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<p>

Chp. 4

**Fabian's POV**

I walked out of my room, looking for Joy. I can't believe her!

I walked into the common room and saw her cell phone one the couch arm rest.

I picked up her phone and clicked pictures. I scrolled down to the bottom and found the photo of Nina hugging Jerome. But how did she get the one when they were having the water fight? I looked at the walls and the ceiling.

"What is that?" I said to myself

I got on top of the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's a camera!" i whispered

I ran up to Mara, Patricia and Joy's room. I opened the door and found Joy on her bed reading.

"I know it was you." I said plainly

"What?" Joy asked

"You've been taking photo's of Nina and Jerome to make me jealous! Haven't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." She continued reading

"Oh I think you do. You've been taking those photos of Nina and Jerome to make me jealous! But it's not going to work!"

"Oh really Fabian? Do you really believe that Nina wouldn't have at least a tiny bit of feelings for Jerome!" Joy stood up

"No!" I stepped forward

"Well then see for yourself we'll keep an eye on them during the fieldtrip! Hmm? Then when you realize I'm right, you'll come crawling back to me!" She yelled

"Ha! Sure! let's just see about that!" I yelled back

"Fine!" She yelled

"Fine!" I yelled before leaving the room

I walked downstairs and found Nina on the couch.

"Hey, Where were you? I got my laptop." She said

"Oh I was just talking to Joy." I said taking a seat on next to Nina.

"Joy? How come? Is something wrong?"

"No, Nothing's wrong. I wanted to see if Patricia had a ruler and ended up talking to Joy. Nothing to worry about." I said

"Okay? If youre sure?" Nina asked

"I'm sure." I assured

"Okay..." She said

We continued our homework for about another 25 minutes until Victor gave us his pin dropping speech. Then Nina and I said goodnight and I kissed her cheek.

I watched her walk up the steps and saw Joy watching from the top. She waved to Nina and Nina awkwardly waved back. Then Joy waved to me, I rolled my eyes and walked to my room.

Joy's wrong. I know she is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I apologize for the shortness of this chapter... I promise y'all that the next chp. is longer!<strong>_

_**CHP. 5 is the feildtrip! **_

_**Please Review? Please! This story's life depends on it! **_

_**Thanks! :)**_

_**_Manda**_


	5. The FieldTrip

_**Hey Guys! I'm kind of depressed. I only got 5 reviews on Chp. 4:/ **_

_**Is this story bad? Are you guys not interested anymore? **_

_** I really need to know because if you guys aren't then this might be the Last Chapter.**_

_**Sorry Guys. I think it's my fault. Did I ask to much from you guys? I' m Sorry:/**_

_**AnywAys, I really hope you guys like this chapter! **_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 5**

**Fabian's POV**

It's Saturday afternoon. About 11:55? 5 more minutes until we leave for town. We all gathered in the common room to wait for Trudy.

"Okay lovelies! Who's ready?" Trudy asked excitedly

The words, "We are," "I am," and "Sure" echoed the room

"Okay then let's go!" Trudy said

We all got up and walked out the door. Outside was a 12 passenger van.

"Everybody with sit with their partners!" Trudy announced

_Wonderful._ I thought to myself

Everyone got into the van. Patricia, Joy, and myself sat in the very last row in the back of the van. Mara, Mick, Amber and Alfie sat in the row in front of us. Trudy sat in the front passenger seat, leaving Nina and Jerome to sit in the row behind her.

Town was pretty far away from the school, so it was going to be about a 15 minute drive.

Everyone was having their own conversations with there partners.

I stretched my neck to see what Nina and Jerome were doing. Looks like, Jerome showing her what's what. He bent down to whisper something in her ear.

That about when I slightly lost it,

**WHO WANTS TO PLAY I SPY?** I yelled suddenly

Everyone stared at me until,

"I do!" Amber raised her hand

We started playing and I sunk into my seat.

"Nice save." Joy whispered

I rolled my eyes and Trudy announced that we're here.

We all piled out of the van and walked onto the sidewalk.

"Trud's I'm starving!" Mick complained

"Me too!" Alfie whined

"Would you two shut up!" Patricia sneered

"Ugh!" They replied

"Okay, Okay let's go and eat!" Trudy laughed

We went into a restaurant called _"Fish n Chips"_.

We sat down at our, very long, table and opened our menu's.

We read the menus and ordered.

I ordered fish and chips seeing that I should try it since it was the name if the resturaunt.

Every once and a while I glanced at Nina and Jerome since they were at the other end of the table.

At eating, we paid the bill and left.

"Okay, you all have 1 hour to go around town. Now please do not do anything dangerous, inappropriate, or dumb enough that it get you sent to the police. Got it?" Trudy said

"Yes Trudy." We replied

"Good, Now I have to go the supermarket. We're out of food, again." Trudy looked at Mick and Alfie. They just held their hands up in surrender

When Trudy left we began to separate. Amber dragged Alfie to the makeup store. Mara and Mick went into the sports store.

"Let's go to the bookstore!" Joy said

"Yah! Wait..." I sighed and looked at Nina and Jerome

"Hold on..." I said before walking over to Nina.

"Nina," I tapped her shoulder

"Oh, Hey Fabian what's up?" She asked

"Umm we're going to the bookstore and I- We were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh umm actually Jerome and I are going to the candystore to buy Jellybeans."

"Why?" I asked

"Oh he wants to have a jellybean contest? she said

"Oh... well then... Be careful." I said

"I always am, well almost always." She joked_** (AN: Which episode is that from? Tell me in your reviews!)**_

"Have fun with him" I mumbled

"What was that?" She asked

"Nothing..." I said not looking into her eyes

"Okay? See you later!" She said

She kissed my cheek and ran over to Jerome and pulled him by his arm.

I could just feel the jealousy boil up inside me, I couldn't contain myself

**"AHHHHHH!"** I yelled

People began to stare so I pointed at Patricia

She figured out what I was doing so she slapped my arm.

"Hmm... Savor that kiss Fabes. Might not get one of those in a long time." Joy whispered into my ear

I rolled my eyes and walked faster to the bookstore

A few minutes later, Patricia's phone began to ring.

"It's Trudy." She picked it up

"Hello? Oh okay see you soon! Bye!" She Hung up.

"What did she say?" Joy asked

"She says that our driver called her and said that the van is having problems, so he's going to have to pick us up early. We have to go to the resturant and meet Trudy." Patricia explained

"Okay let's go." I said

We left the store and I called Nina

"Hello?" I heard her laughing

"Hey Nina! Trudy says time to head home now."

"Oh ok AHH! Jerome stop! Ok see you later! Love you!"

"Love you too."

"AHH! Jerome seriously! Stop!" She hung up.

Just like before I could just feel the angry maybe jealousy boiling inside me.

Breathe Fabian, just Breathe.

We got to the restaurant and it wasn't long until everyone arrived. Well not everyone

"Is everyone here?" Trudy asked

We looked around and saw that Nina and Jerome have not come back yet.

"Where are Nina and Jerome?" Patricia asked me

"I don't know." I stated

"Wait listen." Alfie shushed us

"Jerome!" I heard faintly

"Is that Nina?" Amber asked

"Look!" Alfie pointed

Soon enough we spotted Jerome running towards us. Why? Where's Nina?

Then that question was answered.

Jerome was running from Nina.

Nina caught up to Jerome and jumped on his back.

Breathe Fabian! Breathe.

Jerome ran towards us with Nina on his back laughing hysterically.

When he finally got to where we were, he set her down and took a jellybean out of his jacket pocket and threw it at Nina's head. She laughed and slapped his shoulder

"What's this all about?" Joy smirked at Nina and Jerome

Patricia shoved her side and Joy mouthed"what".

Nina walked over to me and said "hi."

"Hi." I replied

The van pulled up and Trudy told us to get in.

"Trudy, can we not sit where we were sitting before?" I asked

"Umm sure as long as your in the van it's fine with me." She said

I nodded and walked over to Jerome.

"Hey Jerome can we switch seats?" I asked him

"Umm..." He looked at Nina, "Sure. If it's okay with Trudy." He said

He got into the back and the rest of us piled in.

Nina got in and I sat next to her.

"So how was the bookstore?" She held on to my arm and laid her head on my shoulder

"It was ok I guess. Why were you screaming when I called you?" I asked

"Oh we went to the candystore and we bought a bag full of jellybeans. Jerome he said that he can beat me in jelly bean challenge. And so I said prove it and he couldn't. So when I beat him, he started throwing jellybeans at me. And so it ended up being a jellybean throwing war? I guess? "She explained

"Oh. Sounds like you had fun." I sighed

"I missed you though." she held in tighter

"I missed you too." I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Fabian" she looked at me

"I love you more" I kissed her lips

After we separated, she laid her head back on my shoulder and we peacefully looked out the window.

For the first time in days, I don't have any doubts about our relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO I guess that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. It's the LONGEST chapter that I've written so far:)<strong>_

_**Please read the Author's Note at the top. **_

_**It's kind of important...**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

**__Manda_**


	6. Amber's Opinion

_**Hey Guys! GREAT NEWS! I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY! **_

_**I HAVE PASSED THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I GOT ON MY FIRST STORY (58_16 chps) :) **_

_**I AM NEVER GOING TO EVEN THINK ABOUT QUITTING EVER AGAIN FOR THIS STORY! I REALIZED THAT I WASN'T BEING FAIR TO YOU GUYS... I NEED TO STOP SAYING THAT I MIGHT QUIT:)  
><strong>_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**** 2theleftx2**** ,HugeBTRHoAFan**** ,TICKLES3000**** ,Amber-Rose-Skydragon**** ,and applesngrapes FOR GIVING ME THE MOST AMAZING PEPTALKS! **_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**_

_**NOW HERE'S CHAPTER 6! I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST THE NEXT CHP. FOR A FEW DAYS; I WILL BE OUT OF TOWN AND I WON'T BE TAKING MY LAPTOP:( SORRY... BUT I WILL WORK ON THE REST OF THE STORY HOPEFULLY FINISH IT!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW?/!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 6 Amber's Opinion**

**Nina's POV**

We got home around 3:00 in the afternoon.

Fabian and I sat on the couch and turned on the television.

Everyone else seemed to slowly join us, until we were all sitting on the couches watching _Spongebob Squarepants._

"That Feildtrip was fun! Wasn't it Fabes?" Joy suddenly asked Fabian

"It so much fun! If we could do it again we would! It was so much fun!" Fabian lied

I could tell he was lying. Why would Fabian lie about having fun? Did he honestly have that bad of a time? I should just probably leave it alone. Looks like it's between them. Wait, but last time something was between them Fabian ended up drinking a love potion. Ugh... Whatever I'll just keep an eye on him or something.

"Hey, does anybody know how to get a spaghetti stain out of a white shirt?" Jerome asked

"Yah, I do why?" I asked

"Because Alfie here got some on my shirt at the last foodfight and now I can't get it out." Jerome glared at Alfie

Alfie avoided eye-contact and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Trudy?" Mara asked him

"I'm baking muffins for breakfast! Sorry sweeties!" Trudy yelled from the kitchen

"Come on, but first I need to get the rag from the bathroom upstairs. Meet me in the laundry room and bring the shirt." I stood up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom

I grabbed the rag and opened the door, I was surprised by a not so happy looking Amber standing in the doorway with her arms crossed

"Jeez! Amber! You scared me!" I said putting a hand over my heart

"What's up with you and Jerome?" She asked rather quickly

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You and Jerome look more like a couple then you and Fabian. It would kill me to see you and Fabian split up! Please don't!" She cried out

"Who said we were ? Look Amber, I love Fabian. You know that. I would never do anything to hurt him. Believe me right?" I asked

"I do! Just... be careful Joy's always looking for ways to get Fabian back. Maybe this is one of them." Amber said as a matter of factly

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Come on," We linked arms and walked down the stairs.

Amber let go and sat back down while I kissed Fabian's cheek.

"Be right back." I told him

He nodded

I walked to the laundry room and found Jerome with his shirt.

"See? Ugh! Alfie sometimes can be just a tad annoying!" Jerome complained

I laughed and he handed me the shirt

I began to wash it while having a laughable conversation with Jerome about our Jellybean war.

"I totally won!" Jerome said

"No,no,no,no. I won. You're just a bad sport." I said

"I am not!" Jerome said

"Are too!" I felt like a five year old

That's not a very nice thing to say to the winner. Jerome acted serious

I scoffed.

"Finally! The stain is out! Viola! It is done!" I said handing Jerome his shirt I laughed.

"Thank you very much." Jerome said

"No tip?" I held out my hand.

He slapped it as if a high five

"How about... Don't forget to brush your teeth? There you go! That's your tip!" He joked

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Fine, close enough." I said cleaning up.

"Oh fine!" He hugged me tightly

"You're welcome." I hugged back

We walked out of the laundry room and sat down on the couch

"No canoodling went on in there right?" Amber whispered in my ear

I laughed.

"No Amber. No canoodling." I put to quote mark in the air with my fingers

"Good." she mouthed

I laid my head on Fabian's shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulder.

What did Amber mean by Jerome and I?

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? GOOD? bad? Tell me in reviews!<strong>_

_**Sorry for the shortness! I wrote this at about 1:30 in the morning! :P**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**_Manda**_


	7. An Assignment, a Theft, and a Courtroom

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long! I didn't finish writing this chp. till last night at 10:30. :/ I'M SOO TIRED! Like, Yawning every minute, Eyes drooping, TIRED-_-zzz**_

_**I really hope you guys like this chp; It's the longest one so far:D**_

_**Anyways, This chp. is dedicated to my Friend: CrimsonLove11! Why? Because, well, I wanted too:p  
><strong>_

_***And Yes, in the last chp. I said trudy was busy making muffins for breakfast. I meant for the next day:p Just a heads up for the inquiring minds out there!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Thanks for all the REVIEWS! :) They really make my day!**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<br>**

**Chp. 7 An Assignment, a Theft, and a Courtroom.**

**Nina's POV**

The next day, I woke up at 6:30. After getting ready I walked downstairs and took a seat at the table. Apparently, I'm the only one awake.

"Morning Trudy!" I said grabbing a muffin

"Good morning sweetie!" She poured me a glass of orange juice

"Thank you." I said

She pat my head and walked into the kitchen.

When I was half way done with my muffin Fabian came in and sat down.

"Morning," I said with my mouth full so instead it sound like "mmphm"

Hey, they're Trudy's muffins! They're really good, you know!

He laughed.

"Good morning to you too Nina." He handed me a napkin.

"Thank you." I swallowed and wiped my mouth.

"Sleep well?" He asked and I nodded

"So what do you think Mr. Winkler's going to make us do for drama?" I asked him

"I don't know could be anything really." He shrugged and grabbed a muffin

"Yah." I continued to pursue my muffin

"Morning Guys!" Mara and Patricia walked in

"Morning." Me and Fabian greeted

"Hey guys!" Alfie greeted followed by Jerome

"Hey." We echoed

"Where's Amber?" Mara asked me

"Probably still getting ready." I said after finishing my delicious muffin

"Where's Mick?" I asked her

"Oh he went out for a run." She said

"Oh wow. Should've known." I said

"Good morning!" Amber skipped in

"Hey Amber! I was about to leave did you want me to wait for you?"  
>I said<p>

"No it's okay Nins. Go ahead I'll meet you at class." She said

"Are you sure?" I stood up

"Yes now go!" She shooed me away.

"Okay. I laughed

"Bye guys! Tell Joy I said "Hi!" Fabian you coming?" I asked

"Yup bye guys!" He slug his bag over his shoulder

"Here you go sweeties! Enjoy!" Trudy handed us our lunch in brown bags

"Thanks Trudy!" We both said simultaneously

Trudy walked back into the kitchen, I took Fabian's hand in mine and we walked to school.

School began at 8:30 so we had about 30 to get to class.

Fabian and I went to our lockers while talking about homework. Soon enough the bell rang and we headed to class.

Ms. Andrews gave us our French homework at the end of class.

Mr. Sweet substituted for Mr. Adams so chemistry was strange.

At lunch Amber met me in front of the school and we ate our lunch that Trudy packed for us.

Fabian went with Mick to eat.  
>After eating the bell rang and we were off to our last class. Drama.<p>

Amber and I walked in and we greeted Jason.

"Hey Mr. Winkler!" We waved

"Ah, There you are! Where is the rest of the class?" He asked

"Oh we don't know maybe they're just running late." I said

A few minutes later everyone else came in and took their seats.

"Finally! We can start class! Now last week I told you to be prepared for something today, now I want you to pick a name from this hat." He passed out a black top hat

Jerome, who was sitting next to me, passed me the hat and I reached in and took out a folded piece of paper.

"Jerome Clarke" it read

"Nice." Jerome said looking over my shoulder

I passed the hat to Amber and she took a paper out.

Amber sighed and showed me her paper. "Mick Cambell" her paper read

I pat her back.  
>Her and Mick are Okay? I guess. They're friends. Sure, but I think she was hoping for Alfie.<p>

She passed the hat to Fabian and he pulled his paper.

I watched him unfold it and sigh. He stared at the paper for a few moments.

"Are you done?" Patricia took the hat from him.

"Who'd you get?" Fabian asked me

"Jerome. You?" I replied

"Joy." He gritted through his teeth for some reason

Fabian waited a few seconds and looked at his paper.

Then he finally said,  
><strong>"IS THIS THING RIGGED?"<strong>Fabian exclaimed

We all stared at him and he sunk into his seat.

I heard and Jerome snickered; so I shoved Jerome's shoulder.

After the hat was passed around the room, Mr. Winkler instructed us.

"You all have to spend a day with that person you have on your paper. Tomorrow you and your partner will have to tell the class what you hate and love about each other I know what you're all thinking, this is so stupid but, this teaches you to look for the good qualities in a person. Maybe they will be what you did expect?" Mr. Winkler said and the bell rang

"Each of you will tell your love and hates about the person next class. Goodbye now!" Mr. Winkler said

I walked out with Jerome and started talking about the assignment.  
><strong><br>Amber's POV  
><strong>

I really wanted to get Alfie! Especially for this assignment but I got Mick! For God's sake Mick! I mean sure he's okay and all and yah we're friends but it's not healthy for a girl to tell her ex-boyfriend what she loves and hates about him. Ugh whatever...  
>At least I'm not in Fabian's shoes.<p>

Well of course I'm never in Fabian's shoes like I don't wear them but not in his situation.  
>He has Joy. That's so sad. And the worst part is that Joy has him too.<p>

Poor Fabian. Having to watch Nina and Jerome. Must be hard. I've had to do that with Mick and Mara. It was hard but now I have Alfie! I wonder who he got.  
>I'll go ask him<p>

"Hey boo!" I called Alfie by his locker

"Hey Ambs. What's up?" He closed his locker

"Who did you get for the assignment?" I asked him as we started to walk

"Oh well I got Patricia actually. Who'd you get?" he answered and pushed the front door open

"I got Mick... Sadly." I sighed

"Sadly? Why? It IS Mick." He said

I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked back to the house.

"I wanted to get you. It would've been so cute! I feel so bad for Nina and Fabian. She seems okay with it but I'm so super sure she doesn't like Jerome." I told him

Alfie was silent. He just kept nodding

"DOES HE LIKE HER!" I exclaimed

"No! Oh God No! He talks about her, but the words sister always comes up, but if there was any other feelings he would tell me. I think?" Alfie said

"Phew! I thought you were going to say yes!" I held on to his arm

"So who got who for the assignment?" Alfie asked me

"As far as I know. It's Nina and Jerome, You and Mick, Me and Patricia, Joy and Fabian, and Mara and some guy from the Osiris house? James? I think? That sounds about right!"

"Well that should be interesting."He said

"Yes absolutely! I totally agree! See we even think alike! Ugh I can't believe I didn't get you!" I pouted

We got to the house and I told Alfie I'll see him later.

I went upstairs and changed into my peach colored dress. I've always love this dress. Well I love all my dresses! They're all so nice!

"Where's Nina?" She must be in the bathroom.

I walked downstairs with my magazine and sat down on the couch.

Everyone else was either working on homework, reading? Or watching television.

Then Jerome walked in with a smirk on his face.

"What's with the odd grin on your face?" I asked

"Oh just loving life." He dropped into the love seat and put his foot on the table.

I rolled my eyes and continued reading.

"AHHHHHHH!" an earsplitting scream echoed the house.  
>We heard footsteps race down the stairs.<p>

"Has anyone seen my locket!" Nina asked looking scared

"What? It's gone?" Sibuna asked

"What locket?"Mara asked

"My-My friend gave me this locket and I have no idea where it is?" Nina looked around the common room

Fabian stood up and rubbed her shoulders.  
>"Where did to put it? Did you take it off?" Fabian asked her calmly<p>

"I was changing so I put it on my bedside table then I went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I came back to my room," she looked at Jerome and saw his smirk,

"And it was GONE! JEROME GIVE ME MY LOCKET!"She yelled at him

"It's not very nice to accuse me of taking your locket. Ms. Martin." Jerome smirked

"Jerome! Give it now!" She walked behind his chair.

"This locket?" He stood up and held the eye of Horus locket.

"I knew it! Give it!" She chased after him.

They ran around the dining room then ran out the door.

We all followed them out.

"Nina!" Fabian called after her

They ran pass us running around the house. We couldn't see as they ran around the back, but we heard Jerome yelp.

A few seconds later we saw Nina come around the house putting on the locket.

Then Jerome snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

They both were laughing hysterically.

I glanced at Fabian making sure his head wasn't going to explode. Fabian may have a soft spot for Nina but he can get very jealous.

When they got to the front of the house, where we were, He put her down.

"If you ever steal my locket again I happily tackle you down again." Nina threatened

"It was just a joke! I didn't even know _YOU_could tackle anything and have effect." He said rubbing his neck

She wiggled her index finger in his face, warning him

"Let's get back inside guys," Mara said

Everyone walked inside the house and I went up to Fabian.

"Don't worry Fabian. Nina loves you; she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. She told me herself."

"You sure?" He sighed

"Positive." I assured

"I hope." He sighed and walked inside.

Poor Fabian.

I walked back inside and saw Fabian go into his room. Everyone else was sitting in the common room.

I stood in front of everyone and put two fingers in my mouth. Then I blew, making a very loud whistling sound. Like cowboys!

"Amber? What are you doing?" Nina asked me

"I call an official Anubis house Meeting!" I announced

She raised her eyebrow and everyone kept their eyes on me, waiting to hear why I bothered them.

"Jerome, Nina, There are something we need to make clear. Mick will you try to get Fabian please?" Mick nodded

But he came back empty-handed. Mick took his seat next to Mara. Ugh stubborn Fabes!

"Fine we'll have this one without him. Anyways, for the past few weeks a pair of certain people have been, as I call it canoodling. If you haven't noticed the pair is Nina and Jerome. If you have noticed the canoodling, please raise your hands." I stopped pacing

Everyone but Nina and Jerome raised their hands avoiding eye contact with the pair.

"Wow…" Nina mouthed

"SOO Nina and Jerome please stand up." I said

They stood up in front of me.

"Now Jerome, Do you have any _ROMANTIC_ feelings for Nina?" I interrogated

"Amber…" Nina started

"A-bab-bab! No defenders! Jerome?" I cut her off

"Romantic feelings? No." Jerome stated

"Any feelings?" I continued

"She like my sister." Jerome said

"Mhmm, Nina? Do you have at least the tinsy bit of Romantic feelings for Jerome?"

"For Jerome? No. Fabian? Yes. To be honest, I didn't even think we were, you know canoodling?" She put air quotes in the air.

Everyone on the couch nodded.

"So to be clear, You, Nor Jerome have any romantic feelings for each other?" I asked

"No." They both said

"Then swear on the Anubis House that you are not lying." I took the picture of all of us, including Joy and Trudy, off of the wall and held it flat in front of them.

Nina put her left hand on the picture and her right hand in the air and said,

"I, Nina martin, being of sound mind, swear on the Anubis House that I do not have any romantic feelings for Jerome Clarke."

She took her hand off the picture and put her hand down.

I moved over to Jerome.

He put his left hand on the picture and his right hand in the air and said," I Jerome Clarke, Being the best prankster in the House, Swear on the Anubis House that I do not, and never had any romantic feelings for Nina Martin." He took his hand off the picture and put his hand down.

"By the power vesting in me, being Amber Millington, I declare that you are telling to truth. Does anyone say I'm wrong?"

No one said anything.

"Good! Then meeting dismissed, you may now go back to whatever it was that you were doing." I plopped on the couch next to Nina and read my magazine.

I wish Fabian was at the meeting! Then he would've stopped doubting Nina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Please tell me, IN YOUR REVIEWS!<strong>_

_**What did you think of Judge Amber? :P That was a top of the head idea. The chp. would've been shorter '_'! **_

_**Please Keep Reading And Reviewing?/!**_

_**_Manda (WOW IT'S 11:00! IF MY MOM FINDS OUT I'M STILL USING MY COMPUTER, I'M DEAD:/)**_


	8. What have I done?

_**HEY GUYS! JUST FINISHED THIS ODDLY SHORT CHP! I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS ONE OUT :)**_

_**I just read my good friend's story: **__**The Best Summer Of Our Lives**__**-**__**CrimsonLove11**__**, and it was so cute! SO please if you haven't read that yet, go check it out! :)**__**And Please Review on my other friend's Story! (**__**TICKLES3000: Too Much Drama**__**)**_

_**I know this chp. is really short compared to chp. 7 so I 98.9% will put CHP. 9 up today!**_

_**Thanks for the REVIEWS:D **_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 8 What have I done...**

**Nina's POV**

School today was flying by fast.  
>Me and Jerome are heading to Drama for last period.<p>

We walked in and I saw Joy and Fabian bickering about something.

I took a seat next to Jerome on the stage.

About five minutes later, Mr. Winkler walk in on the stage behind us.

"Okay, let's get started with the pairs! Umm Amber and Mick!" Mr. Winkler set two stools on the stage. Jerome and I moved to the beanbags.

Amber and Mick walked up on the stage and sat down on the stools, not looking at each other.

"Amber, you got Mick for your assignment, so please. Tell us what you hate about him first." Mr. Winkler sat down.

"Well, I hate that goes on runs and comes back all sweaty but I guess he can't help that?, umm that he eats a lot like a lot, and I think he needs anger management. So yah that's it!" she said

"Okay how about what you love about him?" Mr. Winkler wrote down on his clipboard.

"Well, let's see, he's good-looking, successful, sweet, and caring." Amber finished, smiled and tilted her head.

"Well that was interesting! Mick?" Mr. Winkler said

"Well, I hate that Amber is what's the word, Loud? Yes that word. Loud. She can be very loud at times, and bossy, and a tad irritating. Also she can be snoopy. Let's just say, it's not a good idea to tell her a deep secret." Mick said

Amber glared at him and he avoided eye contact with her.

"Well, umm, how about love? What do you love about her, Mick?" Mr. Winkler asked

"Well, after you look past all those bad things, Amber is sweet, generous, at times very smart, and she makes a great friend." He looked at her and winked and she smiled.

I looked at Mara and she was taking deep breaths while Patricia pat her back.

"Mick, Amber, Great job! You may take your seats now!" Mr. Winkler clapped

"James? Mara? You're up next! Please if you will, on stage?"

After about half an hour of listening to the loves and hates of partners, it was mine and Jerome's turn.

We each took a seat on the stools.

"Jerome? What do you hate about Nina?" Mr. Winkler asked

"Nina, let's see, she can be bossy at times, sometimes I think that she can be a know- it-all, also I think she's a goody-two-shoes, and well I think that's it?" Jerome said

"Mhmm, and Love?"

"Well, I Love that Nina is nice, she's smart, she's actually kind of strong, she never gives up on you, she's not to bad looking either...-"

Then suddenly, Fabian stood up and left.

"She's like my sister, she's really caring, and I think Fabian's a lucky guy." Jerome finished

I stood up from my seat and chased after Fabian.

**Fabian's POV**

I walked, well _stormed_, out of Drama not being able to here Jerome tell the rest of us what her loved about _my_Nina. I walked through the hallways with my hand in my pockets

"Fabian! Fabian! Hey! Wait up!" Nina called after me  
>"Hey? What's wrong?" She put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around.<p>

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" I lied and started to walk away.

But she stopped me.

"Fabian." She looked me in the eyes.  
>Ugh! I can't lie to her when she looks at me with those eyes!<p>

"It's just, you and Jerome are getting really close" I mumbled

"And? He's like my brother! I told you that, There's nothing to worry about, Amber even had this courtroom thing and… Whoa… Wait! Are you jealous Fabian?" She smiled

"What? Me? No? Of him? Pftt." I lied. Wait I lied? Okay Fine! I am jealous? But I can't tell her that…

"Oh really then let's go back into class." She smirked

"Fine." I said

"Fine," she said and we walked back to class.

"Mr. Winkler? Do you mind if I say mind next class?" Nina asked Mr. Winkler when we got into class

"Sure, Jerome you may take your seat. Good job!"

As soon as Jerome took his seat the bell rang.

"Okay! Next class everyone who didn't go today, must go then! Goodbye!" Mr. Winkler waved

Nina and I left the drama room and started to walk to our lockers.

We got to Nina's locker and she started to take out her books.

"So, about you and Jerome-" I started

"Fabian, listen to me I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I love you too much to purposely mess us up." Nina cut me off

"But you two are always so, so close!" I said

"Fabian. There is nothing going on between me and Jerome if you don't trust me then, Fine Whatever." She stopped looking at me and continued to take her books out

"No Nina That's not what-" I tried to say but she stopped me again

"No, Whatever call me when you find my Fabian because you, right not, are not him." She slammed her locker and stormed away

UGH! Nice going Fabian, you upset her. Why don't I just trust her? I should go apologize.

I began walking to the house,  
>not knowing how much more pain I would cause soon...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was just a foreshadow Chp! <strong>_

_**I apologize for the shortness once again, I will probably have to apologize in the next chp. too:/**_

_**Please Review?/! And Keep an eye out for the Chp.9**_

_**_Manda**_


	9. Patricia's Advice

_**Howdy! Here's the very short, Chp. 9! I apologize for the shortness. I promise that in future chapters(chp.10) that they will be longer.**_

_**Anyways, I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 9 Patricia's Advice**

**Fabian's POV**

I got home and saw Patricia on the couch listening to her IPod.

"Has Nina come home yet?" I asked Patricia stepping into the common room

"Yea, she's in her room." She plucked the ear buds out of her ears

Immediately, I began rushing up the stairs until I heard Patricia call my name.

"Fabian, Wait! I think you should leave her alone; she's kind of sad." She said

"I know…" I walked down the stairs and sat down next to her

"What did you do to her?" She asked

Me and Her, were having a conversation about her and Jerome, and I might have told her, maybe in a way I told her, that I didn't trust her." I put my head in my hands

"Might as well have stabbed her in the heart, Patricia scoffed, usually, if boyfriends don't trust their girlfriends, that means he's looking for an excuse to dump her. Sooner or Later it's bound to happen after the girl finds out he doesn't trust her." She explained

"Why didn't you tell me that before!" I gritted through my teeth and lifted my head off my hands

"Sorry…" Patricia said

"I'm such an idiot. I mean, I love Nina but sometimes it seem like she doesn't loves me as much."

"But she does, Fabian, she told us herself at the meeting…" she said.

"What is this meeting everyone is talking about? Did you have one last night?" I heard footsteps walk down the stairs behind me

"Yea, we did actually." Patricia said she looked over her shoulder and nodded at the person coming from the stairs

" Ok now you can go to talk Nina," She put one ear bud into her ear

" Wait, I couldn't go up before?" I asked

"No you could." She looked through her playlists

" But?" I asked again

" But… Jerome was up there first." She hesitated

" **WHAT!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HERE'S A SHORT PREVIEW OF WHAT YOU MAY READ IN FUTURE CHPS!<strong>__** (Some of These quotes are not in chp. 10 and may come in other future chp.)**_

_**"Why can't you just trust me!" **_

_**"Because I can't!"**_

_**Tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran out the room.**_

** "_Sibuna?_"**

**_ "Sibuna_."**

_**"Is this the real elixir! Or not boy!" **_

_**"Yes yes it is!"**_

_**You shouldn't be talking at all! This is your entire fault!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't think I should give away anything else! ;)<br>**_

_**And I told you this chapter was short, But to be honest this was another Foreshowing chp! **_

_**Please Review!/?**_

**__Manda_  
><strong>


	10. Crying and Kidnapping

_**Hey Guys! Today I woke up and I could only inhale through one nostril. I'm sick. I was only able edit chp. 10 today. Hopefully, I will be able to use my computer longer tomorrow, and edit chp. 11:)**_

_**NOTE: WHEN YOU ALL FIRST READ THIS STORY: I TOLD YOU THAT THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FIRST STORY(Confessions at midnight)! SO PLEASE, DONT BE MAD AT ME IN THIS CHP. BECAUSE I WROTE SOMETHING AND... NOW IT'S DIFFERENT! **_

_**JUST A HEADS UP! Okay:)  
><strong>_

_**Please forgive the shortness, again. I'm trying my best to make them longer. I'm sorry.**_

_**Hopefully, chp. 12 and the next after that will be longer...**_

_**I should probably stop talking now, so you can read:)**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chp! It was exciting for me to write:p**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

**_Please Review!/? I'm betareading for my good friend CrimsonLove11! She's such an awesome writer!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 10** **Crying and Kidnapping.**

**Fabian's POV**

"Fabian!" Patricia called after me

I ran up the stairs, ignoring Patricia's calls, and stormed into Nina's room

"I see you finally got what you wanted!" I exclaimed

"What? Fabian? What are you talking about?" She sat on her bed

"Oh you know what I'm talking about! You wanted me to get jealous so Jerome can come up here and comfort you!" I yelled

"Fabian, I have told you before NOTHING'S going on between me and Jerome! Why don't you trust me?" She stood up

"Because I can't!" I yelled

She paused, taken aback. She looked at me. I don't know, surprised, hurt, mad?

"You know what fine! I don't want to be with someone who clearly doesn't trust me!" She finally yelled

"Well I don't want to be with someone I can't trust! At least I can trust Joy!" I answered

"Oh really! _Joy?_ You think you can trust Joy! She made you drink a Love potion for crying out loud, and you think you can trust her! You know what fine! Trust Joy! Go ahead! See If I care! Because we are done!" Tears rolled down her cheeks

"Just go Fabian." She said wiping away her tears

"Nina-"I started tears welling up in my eyes

"You know what, never mind. I'll-" She pushed past me and ran out of the room.

After she ran out the room, I stood there shocked. I can't believe I just did that.

**Nina's POV**

I ran through the front and sprinted through the wood.

I stopped when I finally arrived at the Sibuna clearing

I sat down on my tree stump and began to cry.

"Hello chosen one." I heard a too familiar voice say behind me

I turned around and saw him...

Rufus.

"Rufus." I gritted though my teeth

"Hello Ms. Martin! Where's Mr. Rutter?" He asked

I took in a sharp breath.

Why? Why do you care? I asked raising my voice

"Oh just curious. You two make quite the couple! I have a proposition for you." He said

"And what is that?"

"As you and I both know, the elixir Mr. Rutter gave me was a fake. So I want the real one. Get it for me and your friends won't be harmed." Rufus demanded

"No! I don't even have it! Fabian threw it away. Plus if I did have it, I would never give it to you!" I started to walk away

"Fine then we'll do it my way." Rufus said quietly

"What?" I turned around, but he wasn't there. Where did he go?  
>Then I heard leaves crackle behind me. I turned around and saw Rufus holding a syringe.<p>

I started to run away but I tripped on a branch, and fell on my face. I tried moving my ankle but it hurt.  
>I tried getting up but then something was injected into my right arm.<p>

Then everything became fuzzy and I began feeling numb. The last thing I felt was Rufus picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He began carrying me away from the clearing until it was gone. And everything faded into blackness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the shortness! Like I said, I hope I'll be able to use my computer longer tomorrow!<strong>_

_**And THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'M ALMOST AT 100:)**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM! :D**_

_**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! :)**_

_**Please Review!/?**_

_**_Manda**_


	11. More Fake Elixir

_**Hey Guys! I'm just going to make this short- I'm still sick, I have started on chp. 12 and should be uploading it soon, and I hope you guys like this chapter! :) Thanks for the Reviews!  
><strong>_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **_

_**See you at the bottom! :)**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Previously on Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<span>_-**  
><strong><em>Then everything became fuzzy and I began feeling numb. The last thing I felt was Rufus picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He began carrying me away from the clearing until it was gone. And everything faded into blackness. –Nina Martin<em>**  
><strong><br>**

**Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words  
><strong>

**Chp. 11  
><strong>

**Amber's POV**

At 4:30 after school I skipped into my bedroom and found Fabian sitting on Nina's bed, with his head in his hands.

"Fabian?" I poked him

I heard him sobbing.

"Fabian?" I sang still poking him.

"What's wrong?" I sat down next to him.

I heard the phone ring in Victor's office, Then it stopped ringing. I guess Victor picked it up?

"I'm a horrible person." He said glumly still not looking at me

"Mr. Rutter! Ms. Millington! In my office now!" Victor yelled from the hallway.

"Ugh! What now!" I said pulling Fabian up.

I practically had to drag him through the hallway... He's so stubborn! and HEAVY!

"Someone is on the phone for you." Victor put it on speaker and left the room

"Hello?" I asked

"Ahh... Ms. Millington, nice to hear your voice while you're not screaming"  
>Rufus said from the other line<p>

"**RUFUS!**" Fabian and I exclaimed

That snapped Fabian out.

"How did he have this number? Only people who live in this house have this number." I whispered to Fabian thinking Rufus couldn't hear us

"You two are probably wondering how I have this number." He said

"How?" Fabian asked

"Ms. Martin's phone is very easy to work. I found this number in about 1 minute." Rufus said

_"You _took Nina!" Fabian yelled

"Smart boy! Now, I know the elixir you gave me was a fake. And from what I've learned, you still have it. So I'll make you a deal;You give me the elixir and I'll give you Ms. Martin in exchange." Rufus said

"How do we even know you really have her?" I asked scared for my best friend

Then my cell phone beeped. I reached into my skirt pocket and flipped my phone open.

_**Text message**_

_**Fr: Nina -Picture attached-**_

It was a picture of... Nina!  
>She's tied up, her mouth's gagged and <em>SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS<em>!

I showed the picture to Fabian, and he balled his hands into fists.

"Fine. Where do we give it to you?" Fabian asked determined

"Fabian?" I whispered quite loudly

"Do you remember the time I kidnapped Patricia? Well, next to it there is a clearing. I'll meet you there with Ms. Martin for the exchange. You have 1 hour. You should hurry, Ms. Martin's in a very delicate state." Rufus said and hung up

"Don't hurt-!" Fabian started but the dial tone came on

Fabian rushed out of Victor's Office.

"Fabian!" I called after him

Then Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia walked into the hallway.

"**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!**" I ran up to them

"What is it Amber?" Alfie asked

"Fabian- Rufus- Elixir!" I stuttered

"Amber! Spit it out already!" Patricia said impatiently tapping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest

"Rufus knows about the elixir and he kidnapped Nina! He wants Fabian to give him the real one!" I exclaimed

"**WHAT?**" They all yelled

"What's with all the yelling?" Joy walked in

Fabian walked out of the attic with a box

"Fabes? What's with the box?" Joy smiled

"Fabian is it true? Are you really going to give it to him?" Patricia asked

We all looked at him.

"No, this is more of the fake elixir. Hopefully, Rufus won't know, and he'll give Nina back"

"Fabian you can't do this! What if Rufus finds out!" Alfie exclaimed

"Why are you doing this anyways? I heard you two broke up!" Joy but in

"**YOU WHAT?**" We yelled and stared at him

"Fine! Yes, we broke up but.. I have to do this. I don't care if she doesn't love me anymore! I still do!" He admit and started to walk away

"Fabian, you're not going alone. We'll come with you" I ran up to him and spun him around

"It's too dangerous. I don't want you guys getting hurt either." He said

"But we care about Nina. This is about her. Not us! If something happens to her; what are we going to do! You need backup." Jerome said

"But!" Fabian tried to deny us

"No buts! We're a team! Sibuna?" I put my right hand over my right eye

The rest of us responded by putting their hand over their eyes, Fabian hesitated then finally gave in.

"Sibuna." We echoed

Then we were off to save Nina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO! I hope you guys liked it!<br>**_

_**"Sniff,sniff." -Manda **__**(Ugh! I hate being sick) But the sooner I get better, the sooner I get to freely use my Ipod! **_**^_^**_**  
><strong>_

_** (I use my Ipod touch to write the chapters. Why? Because I like the notepad:p It's better than my loud keyboard!)**___

_**Almost at 100 guys! 2 more! Thank you so much for Reviewing!  
><strong>_

_**Please Review!/?**_

_**_Manda**_


	12. HELP!

**Hey Guys! My cold is gone:) So I'm putting this chp. up today! **

**Sadly, I start school on Thursday:( I HAVE P.E. EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR sPERIOD! :L NOT FUN. NOT FUN AT ALL:( Wish Me Luck! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I FINALLY HIT 100! Thank you so much for being awesome readers! I really hope you guys like this chapter **

**It was fun to write:) **

**So Enjoy! And Please Review?/!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 12 HELP!  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV**

After we changed out of our uniforms, we got out of the house, ran to our bikes and road them until we saw Rufus' red van parked outside of the abandoned warehouse.

We stopped a few feet away from it and got off.

"Okay guys, you stay here and hide in the bushes. I'll send this text message if I need you to attack Rufus." I held up my cell phone.

They nodded and I walked to the warehouse.

I continued walking until I saw Rufus, standing next to Nina, who was now conscious and on her knees.

Unfortunately, she was still tied up and had a cloth in her mouth keeping her from speaking.

I walked forward with the fake elixir in my grasp. Nina saw me and her eyes widened. She started shaking her head.

"Hey Nins..." I said

"Well, Well, you finally came I was ready to kill her. No matter. Give me the elixir NOW!" Rufus demanded

I tossed the bottle to him and He grabbed it.

He opened the bottle and took a sip. He held it in his hands and mumbled something.

"You have the elixir, now give me Nina." I said

"This isn't the real elixir." Rufus mumbled

"What?" I asked

"**IS THIS THE REAL ELIXIR OR NOT, BOY!**" he raised his voice

"**YES YES IT IS!**" I yelled

"**Do you think I'm an idiot! That I'd fall for the same trick twice! Well that where you're wrong! I know this is the fake elixir.**" He said

"No! No I don't! That is the real elixir! I swear!" I yelled

_I can't believe he actually figured it out._

"No, No it is not!" Rufus threw it into the bushes that the rest of Sibuna was hiding.

_Hopefully someone caught it._

"**GIVE ME NINA!**" I yelled

"You had your chance!" Rufus pulled out a knife and stabbed Nina in the shoulder.

She winced and fell to the ground.

"You see the consequences of your lying Rutter! You and only you are to blame! She will die! And it's your fault! I will be back for the elixir and whether you like it or not I will get what I want." Rufus said walking backwards towards his van. He started the engine and drove away

As soon as he left; I ran to Nina and looked at her wound.

"**GUYS! HURRY!**" I called towards the bushes

They got out of the bushes and  
>crowed around Nina.<p>

"Dude, I caught it!" Alfie held up the fake elixir and shoved Jerome excitedly

"What happened?" Patricia asked

"She- she was st-stabbed. Just- Amber, please call the hospital. She needs help." I said between sobs.

I laid Nina head on my lap and untied her while Amber called the hospital.

Jerome took of his vest and put it on top of Nina's shoulder.

"Press on it. Hopefully, it will stop bleeding so much." He instructed

"They'll be here." Amber got off the phone.

Soon enough, we heard sirens coming towards us and the ambulance put Nina on a gurney.  
><strong>(AN: The rolling bed thing that they put the patient on.)<strong>

"We need take her to the hospital. The bleeding doesn't look like it's going to stop!" One nurse instructed. The other nurse nodded and raised the gurney into the ambulance van.

I stood up and watched as they secured Nina and drove away.

"Let's go. We need to be there." I said

they nodded and we ran to our bikes.

We got on and road them.  
>About 5 minutes later, we arrived at the hospital and rushed inside.<p>

I ran to the front desk and asked for Nina.

"Nina? Nina Martin. Is she alright?" I asked out of breath

"Ms. Martin," She looked through her computer,

"She's in the emergency room right now. You're all free to stay in the waiting area if you like."

She pointed to the area next to her, with the seats and the coffee table with magazines.

"Thank you." I said and walked over to the seats.

We all sat down and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>SO? How was it? Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! <strong>

**I may or may not be able to post chps as fast becuz of school... **

**I have 7 periods a day now:( So my homework is due the next day:( **

**Isn't that swell! :L **

**Imma stop being such a downr now... **

**So Have A GREAT WEEK GUYS! ****Talk to you soon! **

**Please Review?/!**

**_Manda**


	13. Fabian's Realization

_**Howdy Everybody! Thanks for all the nice reviews! You are all awesome!**_

_**I just came back from school:) It was okay! I had a good first 2 days! My best dude-friend came back! He transfered to another school last year... SO now I hang out with him at school:D He's nice:) I've known him since 3rd grade so you know we're tight^_^**_

_**Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chp! It was kind of fun to write! Since I have no homework for now:)**_

_**This chp. is a good size:) I think!**_

_**Well, I hope you all have an awesome weekend! **_

**_See you later!_**

** Please Review!/?**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<br>**

**Chp. 13 Fabian's realization  
><strong>

**Jerome's POV- **

**Thursday Morning-1:34 am**

I looked at my watch and it read 1:35 am.

I looked around and saw everyone sitting down with worried written all over their faces.

Then a few seconds later, we heard an ear piercing scream come from the Emergency room.

"Guys, I just got off the phone with Trudy. She asked where we were, and I told her that Nina got hurt and we're waiting for her at the hospital, So she said she'll ask Mr. Sweet to excuse us from classes. We'll just have to get our homework tomorrow."Patricia put her phone back in her bag.

We waited for another 10 minutes in the waiting room.

I was flipping through the channels, Alfie was comforting Amber. Amber was crying for her best friend. Patricia had this worried yet stable look on her face, and Fabian was sobbing into his hands.

_What a git._

I continued to look through the channels until I stopped on the local news. It was showing a helicopter's view of a car accident.

"Hey guys, Look at this." I called their attention while I turn the volume up louder on the television.

_"And this morning, on the roads a man got in a car accident. It has been confirmed that Mr. Rene Zeldman, 58, driving a red van, has not survived the crash." The news reporter said to the camera  
><em>  
>"58? Yea right." Patricia scoffed<p>

"He got what he deserved." She said

We looked at her.

"What? Am I wrong?" She asked

We shook our heads in silence.

I turned down the volume and saw this middle aged man in scrubs walking towards us.

He took off his sterilized gloves and continued to walk towards us.

"Guys." I snapped my fingers at the gang.

"Doctor." I said and we all stood up.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Parker." He put out his hand.

I took it and shook.

"By any chance, was that Nina Martin screaming in the Emergency room?" I asked

"Well…, yes." He said

"Why?" Amber asked

"We took and X-ray of her shoulder to see why it wouldn't stop bleeding and we found that a part of the blade that the man stabbed her with was stuck in her shoulder. We had to do all little surgery on it and pulled it out. It was deep in her shoulder, but luckily, we go it out." He explained

"Is she going to be okay?" Fabian asked

"Ms. Martin will be fine. You don't need to worry." He assured

"Thank you, Doctor." Fabian said

"I prescribe a few pain killers and she has to get a sling for her shoulder. Okay?" Doctor Parker instructed

Fabian nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor. Really." He said

"We had to give some penicillin a few minutes ago for the surgery so it will wear off in a few minutes. You guys can go see her now but one at a time. Oh and she said she wanted to talk to Amber? And Jerome?" The Doc. asked

"That's us." Amber and I walked up

"Then you two can go in and see her. She's in room A26." The doctor walks away

"Of course, Nina calls her boyfriend and her best friend." Fabian growled and sat down

_That's about when I lost it.  
><em>  
><strong>WHAT?<strong>We all yelled at Fabian

**"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING AT ALL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

**Oh yah! It's all my fault! Because you were trying your best to not make me jealous thanks Jerome and oh I loved your "why you love Nina!" Made me feel so good! Thanks!**Fabian yelled back with clear sarcasm in his voice

**What are you talking about! Did you even hear what I said about Nina!**I yelled back

**Yes and don't want a repeat! Thanks!**He crossed his arms

"Did you hear the part where I said you're a lucky guy and I told the WHOLE class that she's like my sister? Hmm?" I crossed my arms

"Yes I heard you loved- Wait. What?" He stopped himself

"What? I don't love Nina! That's bizarre! Just because we hung out a sometimes doesn't mean I love her! Since Mara's been busy with Mick, Alfie's been with Amber, you've been with Patricia and Joy, and Nina's been hanging out with me! She doesn't like me! She told me that I'm like her big brother! Since, you know, **SHE HAS NO FAMILY HERE, BECAUSE HER GRAN'S HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD**!" I yelled

"So you don't love Nina?" Fabian asked

Everyone behind my sighed and Alfie slapped his hand to his forehead

"No you dummy! As a sister, Sure! But not like that!" I lowered my voice

"I'm such an idiot." Fabian shook his head

"That's right you are." I said

"Come on Jerome, let's go talk to Nina." Amber grabbed my arm

Me and Amber walked into Nina room, leaving Fabian to deal with his problems.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked this chp! :)<br>**

**Please Review!/?**

**_Manda**


	14. Forgiven

_**HOWDY! I am uploading this chp. today because, well because, I don't have any homework today and I probably will have alot of homework this year, SO just to take a break from the dreadful thing I call "school", I am uploading today!**_

_**Am I the only one with dude troubles? Hmm... Maybe it's just me. Anyways, I'm taking a break from those too:)  
><strong>_

_**But fair warning: I will not be uploading as often anymore! Because of SCHOOL:(**_

_**I really loved writing this chapter! It was fun! I hope you guys like it! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! You are all so AWESOME!**_

_**Oh and shout out to my friend: CrimsonLove11! Why? Because I haven't done that in a while:)  
><strong>_

_**Okay so on with the chapter! See you at the bottom! ^_^  
><strong>_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<br>**

**Chp. 14 Forgiven**

**Fabian's POV**

Sitting here, waiting, right now is possibly the worst experience of my life.

This is all my fault. If I only trusted her in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation.

Amber, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia have already checked on Nina.

They go in, stay in the for 15 minutes, come out and sit back down, and said Nina's okay.

_That's it._

I guess it's my turn to go see her.

I got up from my seat and and walked towards her room with my hands in my jean pockets.

I stood outside of her door and took a deep breathe.

**Nina's POV**

_Ow_. My shoulder hurts so much. The doctors wrapped it in surgical tape.

Patricia told me that Rufus died in a car accident this morning. Hmm… Karma?

Anyways, Amber was really worried about me. I could tell; her eyes were puffy and red. Probably from crying. Jerome was worried too. But he told me about how he yelled at Fabian in the lobby_(waiting area)_. Ah… Fabian. He miss somethings sometimes.

I was sitting up in my bed wondering if Fabian was going to visit me. I kind of want him to. But I kind of don't. He shouldv'e trusted me.

My thoughts were inturpted by my door opening. Someone carefully, inch by inch opened the door. Then he poked his head in.

Fabian.

I continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to not look at Fabian.

"Hey Nina…" he said

I ignored him, and continued to avoid making eye contact.

"Nina I know you're mad at me and you have every right to  
>be.-" He began<p>

"Over the past week I haven't trusted you and you know that. And it led to this. Nina, I'm sorry. I meant for you to get hurt." Fabian sat next to me.

"Fabian, Jerome told me what you said to him. But I honestly don't understand why you were so jealous." I finally looked at him

" I know I was being stupid. But I promise Nina; From now on I'll trust you with my life."

"Hmm? Okay so what if Jerome asked me out what do you think I'd say?"I tested

"No?" He said unsure

"Why?"

"Because he's not your type?" He raised an eyebrow

"No, try again." I said

"because you're too busy?" He guessed

"Because I love you Fabian. I always have. So when you said you didn't trust me. It really hurt. Well not as much as my shoulder being stabbed but it hurt." I said

"Nina, I'm sorry. It kills me to see you get hurt and it kills me whenever were not together. Nina? Please forgive me?" He begged

"Hmm... Let me think... Will you trust me when I say I don't like… Jerome?" I asked

"Yes." He said firmly

"Mick?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Alfie?"

"Yes." He laughed

"Good, then sure, I forgive you." I looked down and began playing with the corner of my blanket

"You do? Thank you! Thank you, Nina. I love you!" He said

I looked up and saw that he was staring at me

I looked him in his beautiful gray-blue eyes and began to get lost in them. Not knowing that we were leaning towards each other.

"I… Love… You … too…" I whispered

We moved closer until finally our lips touched. The kiss was sweet, and gentle. Our lips molded together so perfectly.  
>I wish we could stay like this forever.<p>

We pulled away a few seconds later, and he hugged me.

"Ah...ah... The shoulder." I began to pull away

"Oh! Sorry, did that hurt?" He asked

"It's okay. I'm fine. It was worth it." I smiled

"I missed you Fabian," I confessed

"I didn't go anywhere?" He said slightly confused

"Yes, but I missed my Fabian." I pulled him into another hug.

"Nina, since you know- at the house, we got into a fight. I think that I should ask you this again, But would you please be my girlfriend a-again?" He stuttered

"Yes, Fabian. I would be honored." I giggled

"Really? Yes!" He quickly kissed my lips.

After he pulled away, Doctor Parker came in with a clipboard.

"Oh, Hello again." He said to Fabian

"I see you're doing better Miss Martin." Doctor Parker said

"Better than better." I winked at Fabian and he blushed

"That's good to here. So, you are almost clear to go, Nina.  
>We just have to keep an eye on that shoulder of yours and in a week you're good to go!"<br>He said in his thick British accent. He flipped a paper on his clip board and left.

I nodded and Fabian stood up.

"I think I should be going now." Fabian said

"Okay! Bye Fabian." I said

Almost immediately after I said that, Amber ran in and started jumping up and down.

"**OH NINA! I'M SO HAPPY YOU AND FABIAN GOT BACK TOGETHER!**" She squealed

I looked at Fabian shocked.

"Oh I was peeking through the window!" She explained

"Alright Amber. Thanks." I laughed

"Well, Congrats Nina and Fabian. I think we should head home.  
>It's already 3:30 in the morning!" Patricia complained<p>

"Okay, Okay. Bye Nina!" Fabian kissed my cheek

"Bye!" They echoed

"Bye!" I waved.

Fabian and the others waved back and left the room.

**1 week to go...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO? DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I hope so :)<strong>_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**_Manda (See you in the next chappy!)**_


	15. Telling the Truth

_**Hey Guys! Sorry this chp. took so long! It's just that school, and church, and friends... I barely have anytime anymore.**_

_**I wrote this chp. at 2:30 in the morning on my new iPod touch(New: because my other one got wet broke:/). **_

_**I think this chp. has a happy feeling to it:) Anyways, I hope you guys like this chp. **_

_**I applogize for the shortness! Sorry! **_

_**See you at the bottom! **_

_**Please Review!/?**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<br>**

**Chp. 15 Telling the Truth**

**Patricia's POV- Thursday Early Morning  
><strong>  
>After we left the hospital, we biked home.<p>

We finally got to the house at 4:34 am.

Thank God Trudy asked Mr. Sweet to excuse us from school.

We all got off our bikes and started to walk them to the house.

**"AHHH!"**Alfie collapsed and crawled into a ball

**"MY LEGS! THEY FEEL LIKE GELATIN!"**He cried in pain

We laughed and Jerome picked him up and helped him walk back.

After putting our bikes in their shed,  
>We dragged ourselves into the house.<p>

All of us plopped onto the couch and closed our eyes.

**"WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN FOR THE PAST 6 HOURS?"**Victor boomed

We all jumped up on our feet and turned to face him.

"We had to do some things." Fabian said

"Would anyone care to tell me what those "some things" are?" He asked

No one responded.

"No? Alright, then all of you are grounded for the weekend." He said

"What?" Jerome exclaimed

"That's right. Now, all of you. Go to your rooms! Trudy may have excused you from classes but that doesn't mean you will be having any fun here!" He commanded

We all left the common room and headed to our rooms.

I opened my door and saw that Mara was still sleeping.

Carefully, I snuck into my bed and slid under the covers. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up at 7:30 the next morning, and saw that Mara's bed was already empty.

I climbed out of bed and went to the washroom to brush my teeth. I changed out of my pajamas and put on a gray t-shirt and my black leather jacket; I slipped into black skinny jeans and left the washroom.

I walked down the stairs and into the common room.

Everyone was sitting on the couch but Mara and Mick. They were standing in the middle of the room with their arms crossed.

"Hey guys! What's up Mara?" I asked

"Hey Patricia, please sit down. Mick and I want to ask you guys something." Mara said

I took a seat on the couch next to Fabian. I looked at him and whispered

"Do you know what's going on?"

He shrugged and looked back at Mara and Mick.

"Okay, so Mick and I were wondering where you guys disappear to all the time?" Mara asked

All of our eyes went wide.

"Yea, where were you mate? I heard you come into our room at 4:30?" Mick asked Fabian

"I know! We went shopping? For... umm... What did we go shopping for Alfie?" Amber lied and turned to Alfie

"Umm? Apples?" Alfie lied

"Really? Then where are they?" Mick asked still not convinced

"Umm where are they Jerome?" Alfie asked

"Erm... They're at the store they ran out because someone bought it for their horses and-" Jerome said

"Guys, I think we should just stop." Fabian stopped him

We looked at him.

"It's time to tell them." He said

"Tell us what?" Mick and Mara asked

"Don't you think we should wait for Nina?" I whispered

"She'd want this." He said looking at Mara and Mick

"Mick, Mara, I think you should sit down. It's a long story." Fabian stood up

Fabian called us up and we got out of our seats and let Mara and Mick sit on the couch.

"So, it all started when Patricia dared Nina to go into the attic..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Did you guys like it? I hope so! <strong>_

_**Please Review!/? **_

_**Have a great week! See you soon!**_

_**_Manda**_


	16. Reactions and Muffins Pt 1

_**Hey Guys! I'm SO SORRY it took so long for me to update! I officially hate have 7 classes per day! -_-**_

_**I really miss coming on here everyday!**_

_**Anyways, I apologize for the shortness(AGAIN)! This was just a filler! The next chp is longer! I promise!**_

_**I have a two-shot coming soon! SO KEEP AN EYE FOR THAT! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!/? and I'll see you at the bottom!**_

_**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 16 Reactions and Muffins Pt. 1**

**Fabian's POV**

"Wow so that explains why you and Nina kept sneaking out last term?" Mick asked me

We had just told them _everything._ And I mean _**everything.**_

I nodded and sat down next to him.

"And Nina's in the hospital because this Rufus guy stabbed her in the shoulder? Mara asked Jerome, who was sitting on the love seat

"Yes, so now you know." I finished

"We want to go visit Nina but we're under house arrest." Amber sighed

"But they aren't…" Patricia said pointing to Mara and Mick

"Do you guys want to go visit Nina?" Amber asked jumping up and down grabbing hold of Mara's hands

"Absolutely! I want to see her! She must be in so much pain." Mara agreed

"Umm okay? You guys can tell her about you knowing about Rufus now." I said

"Great! Then, Let's go babe!" Mick said

He took Mara's hand and got up off the couch. They ran up the stairs to Victor's office. Probably to go sign out.

"I hope Nina's okay with Mara and Mick." Jerome said

The room echoed with "yea's, and totally, and I hope"

I looked at the clock and it read 9:35. Wow, it took us 2 hours to tell them the whole story.

It didn't take long for Mara and Mick to sign out. Once they finished signing out, they ran down the stairs and grabbed their coats.

The rest of us, stood up and walked towards the door. Right before they we about to leave, Trudy came in running with a bag of muffins.

"Wait! Give these to Nina please Mara, love? Please?" Trudy said handing a bag of mini chocolate chip muffins to Mara.

"Sure Trudy! Nina will love these!" Mara said taking the bag

Alfie, who was standing next to Mara, tried taking the bag but Trudy slapped his hand away

"How come when Nina's in the hospital she gets muffins but when I was in the hospital I got nothing!" Alfie complained

We all laughed while he shook his head.

Alright, so let's go Mar'! Mick waved at us and they left.

I really hope Nina's okay with them.

**Mara's POV**

Mick and I called a cab, and rode to the hospital. We got there and walked in. We asked for Nina Martin, and the lady showed us the room.

But then I got a txt from Fabian-

**Fr: Fabian Rutter**

**Please tell Nina we're sorry we couldn't be there! **

I texted back saying "okay" and then Mick and I walked in…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm REALLY SORRY about the shortness! I know the next chp's longer than this! <strong>_

_**Please Review!/?**_

_**_Manda**_


	17. Reactions and Muffins Pt 2

_**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 17! ****ONLY 4 CHPS LFT! :( **_

_**Guess what number I'm thinking of? 3. Yes 3. I only got 3 reviews on my last chapter:(**_

_** Depressing Huh? Well I hope you guys like this chp! ****I didn't have school today! (THANK GOD!) :)**_

_**4 MORE MONTHS UNTIL HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Well, UNTIL 2012? **_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHP! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
><strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW?/!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 17 Reactions and Muffins pt. 2  
><strong>  
><strong>Thursday Morning, 10 am <strong>

**Mara's POV**

Mick and I were in a cab riding to the hospital. When we got there, we hopped out of the cab and walked inside. We walked up to the front desk and asked the lady for Nina.

"Last door on the left" she instructed

I nodded and took Mick's hand. We walked down the hall, avoiding nurses and doctors rushing everywhere, and reached Nina's room.

Right before I could reach out and turn the door handle, I got a txt from Fabian-

_**Fr: Fabian Rutter**_

Please tell Nina we're sorry we couldn't be there!

I texted back saying "okay" and then Mick and I knocked on her door

**Nina's POV**

Here I was, laying in a hospital bed watching TV. But then I heard a knock on my door.

"Nina?" Mara poked her head in

"NINA!" Mick burst throw the door

"Shh!" Mara put her finger to her lips

I laughed

"Hey Mara! Hi Mick! What are you doing here?" I sat up.

"Oh we just wanted to check up on you." Mara walked over to the seat next to my bed and sat down.

"Trudy made these for you, chocolate chip muffins. Your favorite." Mick handed me the bag of muffins

"Yum! Thank you! Where is the rest of the house anyways?" I asked

"Unfortunately they were put under house arrest... So they're not allowed to come. Sorry Nina." Mara explained

"Oh, It's alright." I sighed

I reached into my bag of muffins and pulled one out.

"You guys want one?" I offered Mick and Mara.

Mara didn't want, but of course Mick did so I handed him one.

"So how's the shoulder?" Mara asked me.

"It's getting better." I bit into my muffin

She nodded

"I can't believe that Rufus guy did that to you..." Mick chewed

As soon as I heard that, I almost choked on my muffin

"**RUFUS?** **You know about Rufus? How?**" I exclaimed

"Fabian told us and don't worry Nina, we're not going to tell Victor or anybody about anything." Mara said

I sighed.

"You guys have to swear you won't tell anybody!" I said

"Absolutely of course! Not a word!" Mara and Mick said

"Okay then..." I took my cup of water and put it to my lips.

After I finished drinking, we started talking about the house.

"Oh! Did they tell you? They said I'll probably be out of here in a week." I told Mara

"That's great! We'll tell the rest of the house when we get back." Mara said

"We should get home Babes" Mick said

Mara nodded.

"I guess we should. Bye Nina! I hope you feel better!" Mara hugged me.

"Thanks, bye you guys!" I waved

They walked out the door, and I laid down.

One week to go...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was it bad? Good? PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!<strong>_

_**SEE YOU LATER EVERYBODY! :)**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**_Manda**_


	18. Real Apologies

_**Hey everyone! Ahhh... Feels good to be on here:)**** So how are you guys? I hope you're doing good!  
><strong>_

_**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've have so much homework, and on Tuesday I sprained my ankle in PE! :( **_

_**SEASON 2: JANUARY 7 2012! :D I'm SO EXCITED! AREN'T YOU?**_

_**151! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I FINALLY HIT 150! YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME! THANK YOU! :)  
><strong>_

_**Okay, enough of me talking let's get to the story! ^_^  
><strong>_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 18 Real Apologies<strong>

**Fabian's POV**

I paced back and forth, around the hallway occasionally looking at the grandfather clock.

_**1:00 in the afternoon.**_

"Hmm... Where are they?" I said to myself

I stood in front of the grandfather clock, and checked my watch.

"Mate, stop staring at the clock. You're beginning to look like Victor."  
>Jerome walked into the common room<p>

"Fine. But where are they?" I asked him

He shrugged and sat down on the couch. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I saw Patricia washing the dishes so I walked over to her.

"Hey Patricia. You need some help?" I asked

"No. Just watch my phone for me. Mara might text me soon." She said

I picked up her phone and sat on the love seat.

Amber hopped into the common room clicking her fingers on her phone. Probably texting...

"Hey Ambs! Who are you texting?" Alfie asked Amber

"Huh?" Amber popped her head up

"I said, Hey Ambs! Who are you texting?" Alfie repeated

Amber sat down on the couch next to him

"Huh?" Amber asked again clearly not paying attention

"I said, Hey Ambs! Who are you-"

**"WHO ARE YOU BLOODY TEXTING?"**Jerome yelled

"Oh, Mara…" Amber said

"Mara? We all asked

She nodded.

"What did she say?" I asked

"She'll be home in a few sec-"

**"WE'RE HOME!"**Mick burst through the front door

"Guys!" We jumped up from our seats and rushed to the door.

"How's Nina?" Amber asked

"She's good! She said that she should be home in a week! Isn't that great?" Mara took off her scarf.

"Yea! It's brilliant! Just great!" Joy yelled. Her voice filled with clear sarcasm

She stomped down the stairs, pushed us out of the way, opened the door, and slammed it.

"I'll go talk to her." Patricia said

"No, I'll go." I said

They all looked at me like I had three eyes. I nodded and opened the door.

I walked out and found Joy sitting on the steps with her head in her hands.

"Hey..." I said

"Go away." Joy said flatly

"Joy, be honest. What's wrong?" I asked

"Haven't I already made that clear?" She answered

I sighed and sat down on the steps next to her.

"I love you Fabian, I really do and I don't know why you want her when you can have me?" She looked at me

"I love you Joy but just not in that way."

She looked away nodding

I sighed.

She sighed too.

"Fabes answer me this: have you ever loved me? Like, you just did on your own; the time that I made you drink a love potion doesn't count..."

"Yea, I have Joy. When we were younger, but I think Nina-"

"Is your true love." She finished my sentence

"Joy, I know that someone, somewhere, loves you. And a girl as sweet as you deserves someone who will love you just as much as you love them." I told her

She leaned over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Fabian." She said

"No problem." I said

"Fabian, I'm sorry. I feel so bad about what I've done to you and Nina. You think you could forgive me?" She asked shyly

"Yea, Joy. That'd be great."

"What about Nina?" She asked

"Nina will probably forgive you too. Just apologize to her like you did o me: Sincerely." I said and stood up

"I will." She nodded and got up

"Okay, we should go back inside and-"  
>I started but was interrupted by Joy giving me a hug<p>

I returned it just as soon as she gave it, and we pulled away.

"Let's go back inside." She opened the door and walked inside.

I pulled out my phone and clicked "messages"

_**Nina love, please feel better soon?  
>I love you :)<strong>_

I hit send and walked towards the door.

Before I reached the doorknob, my phone vibrated

I reached into my pocket and flipped my phone's screen open.

_**I love you too, Fabian :)  
>See you soon!<strong>_

_**Love, Nina**_

I sighed happily and walked inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I liked Joy in this chapter, Didn't you? <strong>_

_**I hope I'm not OOC! :/ I'll go watch HOA season 1 so I can get the characters down! :)**_

_**SEE YOU LATER! I'll update ASAP! :)**_

_**Please Review?/! Thanks ^_^**_

_**_Manda**_


	19. Jerome's surprise visit

_**Hey Guys! I actually had time today to write this! :) Right now it is about 8:53 at night and I am tired... so I hope you like this chapter:) **_

_**It's very warm and fuzzy:)  
><strong>_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Hopefully I'll be able to update more often! :)  
><strong>_

**_ENJOY! **Please Review?/!**_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words.<br>**

**Chp. 19** **Jerome's Surprise Visit.**

_**11:30 am Saturday June 12, 2011**_

**Jerome's POV**

"Ahhh…" I yawned and I looked over to my clock.

_11:30_ in the morning.

_Perfect! Alfie's asleep; maybe no one else is awake! _

Quietly, I hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothes from my closet.

I opened the door and exited my room. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and put my clothes on.

After getting ready, I left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

_Bread, Bread, eggo's, cereal… _UGH! Never mind I'll eat when I get back, maybe I'll have Trud's make me some waffle or something. I thought to myself

Upstairs, I heard something making a creaking sound…

NO! What if that was Victor!

I crouched down and ran out of the kitchen. I grabbed Trudy's car keys and opened the front door.

I snuck out and around the house to Trudy's car, put in the keys in and started the car.

Hopefully no one heard me sneak out because we're still pretty much under house arrest.

Stupid Victor!

I began to drive to the hospital and about 30 minutes later I finally got there.

I parked the car in the front parking lot of the hospital and walked in.

"Nina Martin Please?" I asked the lady at the front. She nodded and told me the room number.

I walked down the hallway and found her room.

"Nina?" I opened the door and poked my head in; she was sleeping soundly in her bed

Oh I should just come back later… I began to close the door until, I heard someone faintly calling my name.

"Jerome?" Nina called me

"Nina?" I walked into the room

"Hi…" I sat down next to her bed

"Hey there…"

"How's your shoulder" I asked

"It could be better"

"So how are you? Really?" She asked me

"Honestly, I could be better." I scoffed, she did too.

"What do you think about the whole Mara and Mick knowing thing?" I asked

"It's alright, I mean if Fabian and the rest of you guys are okay with it and them, I'm okay with it too."

"We are Nines, don't worry."

We were quiet for a few minutes after I said that.

"Thanks Jerome." She sighs

"For what exactly?"

"For being my brother, theoretically. Thanks for caring about me and caring for me." She smiled

"No problem, Nina." I said

She smiled.

"I think I should go before Victor finds me out of the house. We're still under stupid "house arrest"."

"Alright! I'll see you soon Jerome. Bye!" She opened her arms

"Bye Nina." We hugged and I left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? was it good? Tell me in your REVIEWS!<strong>_

_** Keep an eye out for another story from me! I'm writing something that hopefully will interest you! :)**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**_Manda**_


	20. Returning and Leaving

_**Hi there! Sorry this took so long to be put up! I've been super busy with school and homework. I had mid-terms this week:/ **_

_**I didn't have school today or on Monday! YEA! ^_^ **_

_**Anyways, This chapter is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! I hope you like it! :)**_

_**Please Review?/! and Enjoy!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 20 Returning and Leaving**

Everyone at Anubis house was eagerly waiting while the week passed. They went on with their normal, well almost normal, teen lives. Every day they would go to school, have classes, once they finished their studies, they went home and did whatever they did. Some may say that it was just like how it was before Nina came. But of course it wasn't to them. All of them felt something missing. Especially Fabian.

**Amber's POV**** Thursday- 7:46 a.m.**

Yay! Nina's coming back today! We all planed a little "welcome back" party for her. Just like Alfie's... but better!

We sat at the dining table eating our breakfast. We added an extra chair near Patricia, for Joy. No one sat in Nina's seat.

_**Ring Ring**_

Trudy hurried out the kitchen to answer the phone.

After a few more seconds, Trudy came back from the hallway and smiled at us.

"Who was that Trudy?" Fabian asked

"Oh that was just the hospital." She walked into the kitchen.

"Really! What did they say?" I asked excited

"They just said that we should send a cab over to the hospital for Nina." She said

"So Nina's coming now?" I asked again

"Unfortunately, No. She'll be dropped off here around 4:30. So she'll be here after your classes." Trudy smiled

"Oh Trudy! Can't you get Mr. Sweet to excuse us again? Please?" I begged

"I'm sorry sweetie but I don't think I can." Trudy answered

I hung my head and continued to eat.

"Amber, it's alright. If she comes after school. We can run home and set up party." Mara said

"Oh yea! Thanks Mara! We should get to school early so we can come home early! I got up from my chair and ran out the dining room. I turned around and saw that no one was following me.

"Guys!" I yelled

Then I heard all their chairs push back and they walked out of the dining room.

"Slow down Amber. You're going to created wrinkles!" Patricia scoffed and walked out with Joy.

"No!" I ran to the mirror and checked.

"Good." I sighed in relief

After checking the mirror one last time; I grabbed my school bag and left the house.

**Nina's POV - 4:45**

Here I was sitting in the back of a cab riding home. I was wearing red tank top, a cropped jean jacket, white jeans and my trusty converse shoes. Under my jean jacket, my shoulder was wrapped in surgical tape. The doctor's said that I can unwrap the tape before I sleep.

Amber dropped some of my clothes off at the hospital yesterday. If she didn't I would be wearing that odd hospital dress. I shivered at the thought.

Finally, after a 30 minute ride, which seem like a 3 hour ride, we pulled up at the school.

We stopped right in front of the school, and I stepped out of the cab.

The driver walked to the trunk of the cab and got my backpack.

"Thank you." He handed me my backpack and I handed him the money for the ride.

"Cheerio." He nodded

I slung my backpack over my good shoulder and walked over to the house.

Sooner than I expected, I was standing at the steps of the house.

"Home..." I said before reaching for the doorknob.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" I called as I entered

"Trudy? Amber? Fabian?" I called setting my backpack on, I think, the stairs.

All the lights were off and the curtains were closed.

I walked up to the light switch and turned on the lights.

_**"SURPRISE!"**_

I turned around saw everyone wearing party hats and Trudy holding a cake that had "Welcome back!" written in frosting.

"Is this for me?" I asked surprised

They all nodded and smiled

"Aww, Thanks you guys." I said gratefully

"Welcome back Nines!" Amber ran up to me and hugged me. Of course, I hugged her back. Everyone joined in and we had one big group hug.

"Thanks you guys." I said after we all separated.

"Welcome back." Fabian came up to me and hugged me again.

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear as I held on to him.

"I missed you too." I looked him in the eyes and kissed his lips shortly.

We pulled away after that and I found Jerome standing in front of me.

"Welcome back Nina." Jerome said

"Feels good to be back." I hugged him

He quickly let go of me, making it seem like he didn't hug me. Too cool for Jerome.

"Speak of this hug to no one." He said

I laughed. "Too cool to hug?... That's my Jerome." I said

He smiled and walked away.

Fabian walked up to me and put his hand in mine. We interlocked our fingers and smiled.

"Nina! Come here were about to cut your cake!" Amber called

Fabian and I walked over to the table and I cut the cake.

Patricia and I handed out pieces of cake to everyone. As always, Mick got two pieces.

"Welcome back Nina." Patricia said holding her piece of cake.

"Thanks Patricia." I smiled and she walked away eating her cake.

"Welcome back, Nina..." Someone behind me said

I turned around to find Joy standing there

"Thanks." I said shyly

I handed her a piece of cake and she said "thanks."

"Can we talk outside?" She asked

"Sure." I said

We walked to the front door silently and stepped outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Nina. I really am, and I have to be honest. I've been trying to break you and Fabian up again. But I truly sorry. Fabian really loves you; you're a very lucky girl." She said

I stood there silently thinking about what I should do next. Finally I walked up to her and...

Hugged her.

"Thank you Joy." I said and she hugged back

I pulled away and we sat down on the steps of the house.

"I was with Fabian here last week. I apologized to him too." She said

"What did he say?" I asked

"He said that he hopes that I find someone who will love me for who I am."

"He's right. I hope you find someone who really loves you, Joy. You deserve it." I told her

"Thanks." She smiled

We just sat there for a few seconds until joy said something.

"I'm leaving." She said

"What?" I asked

"I'll be moving to another house." She said

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just think I should. My dad asked Mr. Sweet last week and he said it's fine."

"When?" I asked

"Tonight..." She sighed

"I was really looking forward to getting to know you." I said

"You've known me for almost a year. Don't you-" she began

"I mean, the real you. The great girl Patricia always talks about." I told her

"I was looking forward to letting you meet her too." She said

"I guess we'll just have to hang out some other time then?" I smiled

"Yea." She smiled back

"I guess we should go back inside now, it's getting dark." I said

"Okay." We got up and walked inside

Joy walked up the stairs without me. Probably went to go back.

I walked into the common room and sat down next to Fabian on the couch.

"Did she tell you?" I asked all of them

They nodded

After a few minutes of talking, we heard Joy coming down the stairs.

We all got up and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Patricia hugged her best friend first. Not wanting to let her go.

After they pulled away we all hugged her.

"**Agh**!" Alfie cane trying to carry Joy's bags

"Help!" Alfie yelped

Mick walked up the stairs and grabbed it with one hand.

"Well…" Alfie pouted and walked down the stairs.

Mick handed it to Joy, she thanked him, and they hugged

"Well that's it! I guess I should be going now. Bye... You... Guys..." She started crying.

"Aww!" Amber ran up to her and hugged her.

Amber wiped away her tears and pulled away.

She walked up to me and hugged me again.

"Good luck." She whispered into my ear

She pulled away and I began to cry.

Fabian walked up to her and hugged her. She smiled and let him go.

"Bye sweetie!" Trudy ran in and hugged Joy

"Bye Trudy, I'll miss you. And your awesome cooking." She hugged back

They pulled away and Trudy went to go grab tissues.

"Well, I just want to say sorry again. For everything. The love potion incident, being such a witch to everyone, and the problems I caused with Fabian and Nina. Please forgive me?" She cried

"Of course, Joy! We forgive you." I said and everyone nodded

"Thank you guys. You're the best friends anyone could ever have."  
>We all gathered in one big group hug.<p>

Trudy came back with tissues and joy took one.

"Thanks" she smiled and wiped her wet cheeks.

"Alright." She grabbed her bags. Bye everyone. She waved and we waved back.

"I'll see you around." She smiled

"Yea's", "Mum's", and "absolutely". Echoed the room.

She smiled one last time, opened the front door, and walked out.

Fabian put his arm around my waist and I moved closer to him.

"We'll see her again guys. It's not like she's leaving for good!" I said

They all nodded.

We walked into the common room and sat on the couch.

"So? What did I miss in this crazy house?" I smiled

They smiled and we started talking about everything I missed.

_Feels good to be back home…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Did you guys like it? Please tell me in your reviews! :) Story's almost done you guys! :( <strong>_

_**Oh, and you know the Anubis Awards thing? Yea, I feel really bad about that! I mean there was so many other stories WAY better than mine and their category was cut! :( (Sigh)**_

_**C'est la vie...  
><strong>_

_**Well anyways, I hope to talk to you guys soon! BYE! :)**_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**_Manda**_


	21. An ALMOST calm beach day Pt 1

**FINALLY! I'm back with Chp. 21! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HAD TO DO STUFF WITH SCHOOL SINCE I'M A CLASS OFFICER AND WE JUST FINISHED SPIRIT WEEK! AND I JUST BROKE UP WITH MY BF... WE WENT OUT FOR LIKE 8 MONTHS... SO yea I didn't really feel like writing so... **

**^_^ SORRY AGAIN!**

**I hope this chp. makes up for it! Some people wanted more drama, and twists... Read on... :) **

**Please Review?/! and Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 21 An ALMOST calm day at the Beach pt. 1**

**Nina's POV ****Saturday 8:30 am June 23, 2012**

I woke up on Saturday morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock that was on my bed side table and it stopped beeping.

"Ahhhh... "I yawning stretching my arm out.

I sat up on my bed and ran my hand through my long dirty-blond hair.

I got up off my bed, went over to my drawers, grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

After using the bathroom and getting ready, I walked out of the girl's corridor and went downstairs.

I walked into the common room and saw Trudy putting flowers in a vase.

"Good morning Trudy!" I said and took a seat on the couch

"Good morning sweetie!" She waved at me still looking at the flowers

I turned on the television and looked at the weather channel.

"Today will be sunny with light showers! Perfect if you're planning on going to the beach!" The weather man reported

Yay!

"Trudy?" I got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen

"Yes Nina?" She asked me

"Would it be okay if we all went to the beach later on today?" I asked with a smile

"Hmm... I don't know, I mean I have a lot of things to do here and all of you by your selves outside of school... I-I"  
>She said<p>

"Morning Trudy! Morning Nina!" Fabian walked in and kissed my cheek

"Morning" I smiled

"So what are we talking about?" Fabian asked

"Morning Trudy!" Amber skipped into the kitchen

"Hey Amber! What are you doing up?  
>Don't you usually sleep in on Saturdays?" I asked<p>

"Well, yes but I wanted to ask Trudy if she could make me some pancakes before Alfie or Jerome woke up and used them to slap each other. Will you Trudy?" She looked over to Trudy and smiled.

"Sure! Let me get the flour." Trudy walked over to the cabinet and looked for the flour

"So Trudy? Please can we go?" I asked again

"What are you asking for?" Fabian asked me

"I thought that it would be cool if we went to the beach later..." I said

"THE BEACH! I want to go! Oh Trudy Please can we go?" Amber begged

"Don't you want to go too, Fabian?" Amber asked

"Well yea I guess it would be fun." Fabian admits

"See? Please Trudy? I promise we'll be careful." I raised my right hand up

"Well... I guess that you can go." She smiled

"Really?" Amber jumped up and down happily

"If! You all be careful and behave!" She finished

"We promise." We all said simultaneously

"Fine. You can go! Just be back before 6! Okay?" Trudy gave in

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Amber and I hugged Trudy

"No problem." Trudy poured flour into a bowl

"Yay! Let's go tell everyone!" Amber grabbed my wrist and we ran out of the kitchen.

_**11:20**_

Okay, Amber and I have told Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome that we're all going to the beach. Jerome, Mick, Alfie and Patricia weren't really excited about us barging through their doors, waking them up, just to tell them that we're going to the beach. So pretty much Mara was the only one happy about it...

Anyways, we were all in mine and Amber's room getting ready.

We were all wearing cover-dresses over out bathing suits. Patricia was wearing a black halter top two piece bathing suit, a black cover up, and gray gladiator sandals. Mara was wearing a dark purple halter two-piece bathing suit too. But her top piece had a small rainbow ribbon tie to it. She also wore some dark gray sandals and a teal romper cover up. Amber wore a pink two-piece bathing suit (of course). She also wore a white floral cover up dress and sandals with flowers on it. Lastly, I wore a two-piece teal bathing suit, a dark gray romper cover up like Mara, and black sandals. My hair was tied back in a pony tail. _**(AN: outfits on my profile) **_

After we were done getting ready, the girls and I walked down the stairs only to find the guys waiting for us at the bottom.

"Hey" I walked up to Fabian

"Hey, you girls ready?" He asked

"Yep! Let's go!" I said

"Alright, the let's go! Bye Trudy!" Fabian yelled

"Please keeps your telephones on just in case! Alright? Bye sweeties!" Trudy yelled from the kitchen.

"Bye!" We all waved

We walked out the door and Amber dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Ambs? Who are you calling?" Alfie asked his girlfriend

"Just our ride... Here it comes" She closed her cell phone.

Amber pointed to the right side of the road. We all looked over and saw two blue jeeps both with drivers.

"Amber? Umm?" I said confused

"Oh yea! I told my dad the morning about the beach and he was wondering if we needed rides. I said "yes" and he said he would send the jeeps. So here they are! TADDA!" She said happily

"Wow! Thanks Amber!" I said and hugged her

"Alright if we're all ready, can we please go to the beach NOW?" Patricia asked impatiently

"Yes Patricia." Fabian laughed

And with that, we were off to the beach.

Jerome drove one jeep and he took Patricia, Mick and Mara. While Fabian drove the other jeep with me, Amber, and Alfie.

**Fabian's POV **_**12:10 pm**__  
><em>

It was a 50 minute from Anubis to the beach. It was suppose to be shorter but we stopped to eat first. When we got to the beach, we parked the jeeps in the parking lot, jumped out of the jeeps, and walked towards the beach.

"Sweet." Mick said as he saw the water.

I looked around and saw that we were pretty much the only people here.

Everyone dropped their bags and unfolded their towels on the sand.

"Yea!" Alfie yelled as he ran into the water

We laughed.

The girls began to put their sun block on.

I turned around and took of my shirt.

When I turned around, my jaw practically dropped to the ground.

Nina and the other girls took off their covers.

"Wow." I heard Jerome say from behind me.

I just nodded.

Nina walked over to me and closed my mouth.

"Close your mouth or else you'll catch flies." She smiled

I blushed.

"Nina, you look- y-you look beautiful." I said

She blushed and put her arm around my waist, I put my arm around her shoulder, and we walked towards the water.

"Tag! Nina you're it!" Amber came up from behind us and tapped Nina on her head.

Nina let go of my waist and started to chase Amber.

I laughed to myself and walked to the water.

"Tag you're it..." Nina whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek from behind.

I quickly turned around and saw Nina running away.

I chased her around until I saw Amber hiding...

So I quietly snuck up behind Amber and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Tag!" I said and she jumped up from her hiding spot and started chasing me

I ran away and saw that Amber had tagged Nina again.

Nina caught my eye and began running after me.

I ran away towards the water and dove in.

But, little did I know that she dove in behind me.

She swam close to me and I winked at her underwater.

I popped my head up above the water, and looked for Nina but she wasn't there.

"Nina?" I asked

She didn't answer.

"Nina?" I panicked

Then I saw her, a few feet away from me... _Drowning_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hmmm... SO What did you think? <em>**

**_Next is- Chp. 22 then The Epilogue! I finished writing chp. 22! But it won't be up until Friday...Sorry:(_**

**_So Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)  
><em>**

**_Please Review?/! _**

**_Random Question: Who watched and LOVED the movie "The 3 Musketeers" ? (hehe i did:])  
><em>**

**__Manda (SEE YOU SOON!)_**


	22. An ALMOST calm beach day Pt 2

_**Like I promised, here's CHP. 22! :) I**__**'m SO SORRY- this chapter was kind of short... :/**_

_**Well my friends... This story is coming to an end. This is the last chapter before the Epilogue! **_

_**Anyways, Please Review?/! And Enjoy! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 22 An ALMOST calm day at beach Pt. 2**

**Fabian's POV-**** Saturday 5:10 pm**** still at the beach  
><strong>  
>I swam towards Nina and saw that she was unconscious.<p>

I pulled her towards shore and layed her down.

"Guys!" I called

"Fabian? What happened?" Mara yelled

"I-I don't know! She swam after me and we dove underwater. I popped my head above but she didn't and and she started drowning! Please just call the ambulance!" I said in total panick

"Alright let me get my bag! Wait! It's in the jeep! Jerome I need the keys!" Mara ran to Jerome and they ran to the jeeps.

"Nina! Nina? Please wake up!"

"1…2…3!" I began to do CPR on her.

I put my lips to hers and blew in air.

I pulled away and pumped again.

1…2…3! I blew again.

After I blew that one last breath, she began to spit out water.

"F-Fabian?" She coughed

"**Nina! Nina! Are you alright?"**I asked still scared

"Amber! Go tell Mara and Jerome that Nina's okay!" I yelled

"Okay!" She ran to the jeeps

"Nina... What happened?" I sat her up and hugged her

"I-I don't know… After you winked at me I saw you begin to swim up so I followed you, but when I put my head above a huge wave cam up from behind me and it pushed me back under…"

I nodded and stroked her hair

"Thank you Fabian. I don't know where I would be without you" She said

I just kissed her forehead.

"Here, mate." Mick handed us a towel.

I nodded in thanks and wrapped the towel around Nina.

"Oh I almost forgot- Tag you're it." She poked my side and smiled

"You almost drown and still, you're concerned about tag?" I laughed.

She nodded and hid the towel

I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

Together, we sat down on the shore just watching the water and the sun slowly starting to go down.

The sun-setting, is probably the most beautiful sight I've ever seen" Nina said

"I don't think so… I've seen a sight much more beautiful than this." I said looking at the water

"What was it?"

"You." I smiled and she blushed

We stayed quiet for a few seconds after that then I said-

"Hey Nines?" I asked

"Yea?" She looked at me

"I love you."

"I love you too Fabian, I really do." She sincerely

Slowly we leaned in and our lips met in the middle.

Then we heard a camera click in front of us.

We separated and saw Amber standing in front of us.

"This is for your scrapbook!" She squealed

"Ambs... Let's leave these two alone..." Alfie put his hands on her shoulders and pushed amber away

I can take more later! Amber yelled walking away

"Don't people say "pics are worth a thousand words?" Nina smiled

"And what do you think that picture said?" I looked at her

"I think it said that I'm helplessly in love with you." She smiled

"Oh really?" I smirked

"Mhmm..." She leaned up and kissed me again.

We pulled away and looked at the sunset again.

"Hey you guys? I think we should get back to the house now?" Alfie said

"Can't you wait! Just sit your butts down for a second! " I heard Patricia tell him

"Fine!"He muttered something and sat down

We all sat down in one big row on the sand, watching the sun set...

_Oh our friends… Where would we be without __**them**__?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO? What did you think? Yes, I admit this chapter was kind of cheesy with the whole "Pics are Worth a thousand words" thing... <em>**

**_But hey! If you've read my previous stories then you'd know that I always do that when I end a story ^_^_**

**_Please Review!/?_**

**_SEE YOU SOON! _**

_**_Manda**  
><em> 


	23. Together  THE END

_**HEY EVERYONE! I'M SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'M REALLY SORRY! JUST LOT'S OF DRAMA GOIN ON IN MY LIFE, AND HOMEWORK. AND THIS WEEK I HAVE FINALS, SO PRETTY MUCH, I'M REALLY BUSY:( **_

_**Well I guess you can say that this is kind of a Epilogue... But this is THE LAST CHAPTER! **_

_**But I still have a few surprises for you up my sleeves :)**_

_**I'll tell you about them at the bottom! See you!**_

_**(Did you guys see the new promo?:)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Please oh PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**Chp. 23 Together**

**Fabian****'s POV **_**4:40 a.m., July 14, 2012.**_**  
><strong>  
>It's been about 4 weeks since we've gone to the beach, Today is Saturday. Last Saturday we celebrated Nina's 17th Birthday; she says she had a great time. <em><strong>(AN: I have another surprise for you guys!)<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
>I woke up at 4:39 this morning. I got dressed in my blue plaid shirt and some jeans and grabbed a few things from my bedside table before leaving the house.<p>

With my hands in my jeans pockets, I walked to the Sibuna clearing.

As I got closer to the clearing, I could see the tin container that we used to initiate new members, and the wooden logs on the ground surrounding it.

I walked closer to the tin container and stopped.

I reached into my jeans pocket and got out the box out matches. I lit a match and threw it into the container.

I sat down on my tree stump, and waited for the fire to get bigger.

It was pretty cold outside... In Britain of course it would be cold, but it felt like I've just experienced it for the first time. I thought as I was rubbing my arms trying to get warmer.

After a few minutes, I got up and looked at the fire.

When the fire was finally big enough, I reached into my other jean pocket and got out the 3 folded pictures of Nina and Jerome that Joy had sent me before.

I unfolded the pictures and looked over at the once more.

Then I tossed them into the fire.

I began walking backwards towards my stump and sat down again.

Then I heard the soft sound of leaves crackling behind me.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I turned around and found my Nina standing behind me clutching onto the white sweater she was wearing.

"Oh, yea. I was just taking care of a few things." I said

She walked over to the fire and looked over at it.

I stood up and put one arm around her waist.

"Pictures?" She asked

"Yea, from Joy, it was when she was trying to break us up." I told her looking at the flames

"Hmm... Glad that's over." She sighed happily

I nodded.

"I really hope she finds someone one day." She said

"She will. She's a sweet girl." I said

"She sure is." Nina lays her head on his shoulder

"Nina?" Fabian says

"Yes Fabian?" She looks up at him

"I love you." Fabian says

"I love you too Fabian." She kissed my cheek gently

"I wanted to give you this." I held out a silver ring. It was Just a plain simple ring with delicate engravings all around it. But on the inside it said Fabian and Nina forever. I had gone into town and gotten it for her last week while she was out with Patricia, Mara, and Joy.

"Fabian..." Nina looked at me

"This ring is to show that I trust you and I promise; I will love you with all of my heart." I said sliding the ring on her finger

"This ring is beautiful… but I think its meaning means so much more to me." Nina smiled

She intertwined our hands and I pulled her closer to me. Then when we were close enough, I kissed her.

The kiss was amazing; it was like we just kissed for the first time again. Nina tangled her hands in my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. After we separated, I picked her up and spun her around, and she screamed slightly in surprise.

"Let's head back, it's getting cold." I said after I up her down.

She nodded and we began to walk back together.

"Now that I've noticed, we've been through a lot together." I said as we stood outside on the porch

"And we'll keep going through everything, together." She smiled

She took my hand and opened the door, she walked in first and as I followed behind I closed the door.

We stopped when we got inside. We looked around, just taking it all in.

She's right, in this house there is just so much to do. But we will do it all together.  
><strong><br>****THE END.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you guys, I <span>don't<span> think this is goodbye cuz... If you saw in this chp it said I have one more surprise for you Ready?**_

_** I goin to do a subplot to Nina's 17th Birthday! :) - Keep and eye out for that!**_

_**It was so much fun writing for you guys! I had a great time:)**_

_**It would mean the world to me if you guys Reviewed please? It would really make me happy:) **_

_**SO THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! :)**_

_**Thanks especially to: LaughAllDay for being the very first one to review!**_

_**NINAXFABIAN for always reviewing! **_

_**CrimsonLove11 for reviewing and being my first friend onlie:)**_

_**A Reviewing Reader for well reviewing X)**_

_**applesngrapes for being great and reviewing! :)**_

_**And my friend TICKLES3000 for just being there and reviewing:) **_

_**I hope that through this story you all got to know me better:) God Bless! ^_^**_

_**_Manda signing of for now:)**_


End file.
